Missing Pieces
by Claire-Grady143
Summary: Scenes we didn't see in Fallen Kingdom with Claire/Owen and I can't get them out of my head. Mostly in Claire's POV Follows closely with FK and also some references to 'The Evolution of Claire'. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! It's been YEARS since I wrote any fanfics. I had quite a few Twilight fics back in the day and now since I am a huge fan of Bryce Dallas Howard I can't get enough of Claire and Owen. Just a quick note: I strictly write for fun. I'm not a professional, so I am not looking for criticism. If anyone has any ideas for a Clawen fic feel free to share! Now that all of that is out of the way on to the story!_

 _This follows right along with Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. After watching it many times already I found myself thinking of the "Missing Pieces"- the scenes with Claire and Owen we didn't see on screen. Each chapter will be a missing scene in the movie. Right now I am planning on doing them all in Claire's POV, but some might be in Owen's (if I get enough interest in hearing from him). Enjoy!_

 **Missing Pieces**

"Good morning, I'm calling from Mr. Benjamin Lockwood's estate. Would you mind holding for a second?"  
I wanted to scream my response. This could be the big break we were all looking for. "Yes, of— of course, I'll hold." I quickly moved over to my desk far in the corner of the room, hoping to eliminate as much background noise as I could.  
"Ms. Dearing?" I glanced up to see Dillan, a college aged volunteer, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. He fiddled with a small black recorder in his hand and I quickly nodded. He recorded most of my important phone calls for his articles he wrote for a few of the local papers. Since he was taking classes in journalism and used some of my recordings for the college paper I let him walk around and record different phone calls and even some interviews.  
I balanced my phone between my cheek and shoulder as I reached for a pen. Mr. Lockwood, I quickly wrote down. His eyes grew wide and spoke softly into his recorder.  
"Sorry to keep you on hold, Ms. Dearing." The woman's voice suddenly in my ear caused me to jump.  
"No problem at all. Please, call me Claire."  
"Of Course, thank you, Claire. I'm Iris, I work for Sir Benjamin. He has been following your campaign since you started. I'm sure you are just as disappointed as he is about the government deciding not to be involved."  
I closed my eyes. "Yes we all are."  
"He would like to meet with you in person. He's arranged for a car to pick you up outside your residence at noon."  
I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming with delight. "I would be honored to speak with him. Thank you." The line went dead and I sat staring at my phone, trying to figure out if that just happened.  
"Hey guys!" Dillan stood up, knocking his chair over. The room fell silent as all eyes fell on me.  
I stood up slowly and glanced around the room before I spoke. My eyes fell on Zia who has been at my side since the very beginning. "I have a meeting with Benjamin Lockwood in a few hours."  
Cheers erupted, papers flew in the air, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Was this it? Does he have a way to help us? My head was spinning. I fell back in my chair.  
"We will be fine, Claire. Good luck!" Zia threw her thumbs in the air as I made my way back to the elevator.  
"I'll call you!" I yelled just as the doors closed.  
The drive back to my apartment seemed to take forever. I was already plotting out the more important questions I wanted to ask, and I mentally prepared myself to answer any of his.  
As soon as I walked through the door I threw my keys and ran directly to my room. I suddenly felt as though I had nothing to wear. Through my years at Jurassic World I lead many corporate meetings, interviews, and lectures. None of them made me as nervous as I am right now. "Pull it together!" I hissed as I grabbed a sweater and skirt off their hangers.  
My phone buzzed on the bed just as I was finishing getting ready. The car wasn't due here for another ten minutes. With shaky hands, I picked up the phone. It was a text from Zia: Breathe! You got this! Just as I went to answer her the buzzer went off in my apartment. I all but dove for my shoes, skipping through my apartment as I tried to walk and put them on at the same time.  
I composed myself before pressing the intercom button. "Hello?"  
"Claire Dearing? Your ride is here." The voice was deep and husky.  
"Be right down, thank you." I took one last look in the mirror and as confidently as I could I reached for the door. This was it.  
The gentleman greeted me just outside the apartment building. His voice definitely not matching his young features. He stood by the back door of the car and opened it as I approached him. "Thank you." I smiled and ducked inside. The car still had that new car smell. The leather so clean I could almost see my reflection.  
"I'm Taylor, you must be the dinosaur lady." The young man glanced at me in the rearview mirror.  
I smiled and nodded. "Apparently that's what everyone calls me." I shrugged and looked out my window. "Those that support what I'm trying to do, anyway."  
"I think you're doing something amazing. I'm a big fan of your organization." His voice was sincere. I glanced back at him and he was smiling at me over his shoulder.  
"I appreciate that." I smiled back.  
"You know I brought my now ex girlfriend to the park a year before…" His voice trailed off and he seemed as though he was very interested on waiting for the light to turn green.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want to talk about the park, but I also knew we had a 2 hour car ride. There was no way I was going to make the ride awkward. "I hope you had a great time." My voice was almost a whisper and I hoped he didn't catch it.  
He glanced over his shoulder again with a grin that almost touched his ears. "The best!"  
I nodded, hoping my smile was enough to end the conversation and not make him uncomfortable. There was nothing I could say about the park that would throw me into a fit of terror. I couldn't think of any happy moments. The vision of watching men and women die clouded my memories of the island.  
"How long did you work there?" He asked, his tone sincere. The expression on my face must have gave away my thoughts.  
I sighed, "Since the beginning." My eyes dropped to my hands as they fiddled with my skirt. "My freshmen year of college I did an internship on the island right before it opened," I shrugged not looking up from my hands. "and I never went home."  
"College, huh? Wow… you really are the dinosaur lady." We both laughed at that.  
We rode in silence for a while. I was thankful he didn't have any more questions about my time on the island. After the downfall of the park I had to tell my story over and over again. I knew he was just trying to make small talk, but I would be happy to talk about anything else but Jurassic World.  
It was twenty minutes before he spoke again."Your boyfriend must be proud." I snorted, this guy is perfect at picking topics I do not want to talk about. He heard my reaction to his question and I felt his eyes studying me from the rearview mirror. "Husband? I'm sorry after all of your interviews and security footage after everything happened on the island I couldn't remember if that guy was your boyfriend or husband. My apologies."  
Oh great, he thinks he offended me. Owen always made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the island ever again. He gave his interviews and statements and shut the world out.  
"Please, it's fine." I took a deep breath, "It's just me and my work." Good ol' Claire Dearing, married to her work.  
Taylor shrugged. "Nothing wrong with a woman who is passionate about her career. That's pretty much my situation as well. I've been working with Mr. Lockwood for five years. Fresh out of college and I became his personal chauffeur. Being at his beck and call really put a strain on my relationship."  
"Mmhmm." I was done talking. Taylor was sweet, but I was in no mood to spark up a conversation about how two lost souls, drowning in their careers, should go on a date. I knew where this conversation was going and dating anyone was the furthest thing on my mind.  
I grabbed my bag, pulling out a pen and pad of paper. I knew I had my questions already written down, but Taylor didn't know that. Keeping my eyes on the paper as I rewrote my questions kept Taylor from continuing any sort of conversation.  
"Here we are." Taylor let out a sigh of relief. I glanced up from my shopping list I started writing after I was out of questions to jot down. I didn't want Taylor to strike up another awkward conversation so I kept writing.  
We passed through an iron gate and drove down a long driveway. The house was magnificent. My heart pounded against my ribs.  
"I will get your door." Taylor said quickly as he shut the car off.  
"Thank you, Taylor. I'm fine." I couldn't get my voice above a whisper. Stepping out of the car I glanced up at the house. It reminded me of a castle straight out of a movie. The stairs leading up to the front door seemed to multiply as I took each step. I paused at the door, my hand half stretched out towards the doorbell. I smiled to myself as I thought of Zia's text. The future of DPG starts now. I sucked in an unsteady breath and rang the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to those that have read the first chapter! I come with Chapter 2! This one takes place right after Eli Mills and Claire are in his office talking about Blue. Next chapter will be up soon! I want to make sure people actually like this story before I continue lol. Next chapter will be a part 2 of this one. It will be leading up to when Claire meets up with Owen. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**_

"Blue" My knees wobbled and I gripped the desk in front of me, hoping Mr. Mills didn't notice me falter.  
Luckily Mr. Mills continued without hesitation, "I didn't know she had a name, but Blue is potentially the second most intelligent piece of life on this planet. She must be preserved."  
There's only one man on this planet that can get anywhere near her and that wasn't the guy standing in front of me, or anyone on his team. "She'll pick up your scent a mile off. You'll never capture her."  
"Well," There it was. This wasn't going to be a mission I could do on my own. Of course they would need Owen to help find Blue. I wanted to cut him off and wish him luck. Even I didn't know where he was. Driving along the coast somewhere. He liked chasing the sun. "We thought there might be someone you know who could help. Maybe you can convince him."  
Me? Why do I have to convince him? I couldn't convince him to settle in one spot. How the hell was I going to get him to follow me back to the island. I knew he wouldn't do it for me, but maybe I could convince him to do it for Blue. She'll die without him.  
Mr. Mills leaned forward, his knuckles cracking against the desk under his weight. "Can you do this for us, Claire?" He leaned back, going through the images of dinosaurs waiting to be rescued, "Can you do this for them?"  
I swallowed hard. "Yes." I half hissed. I was angry at him for making me do this, but I understood. I was the only one for two years who had ties to Owen. Until almost a year ago we were both off the grid. I was going to need Franklin's help for sure.  
Mr. Mills cleared his throat, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I have a charter plane set up to take you to the island first thing tomorrow morning. We mustn't waste any time getting these animals to safety."  
"Tomorrow?" I half gasped. How was I supposed to find Owen before tomorrow morning?  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No," I answered a little too quickly, "no that's no problem."  
"Great, I will show you out." He gestured towards his office door and I followed.  
He reached his hand out and I took it, shaking it slowly. "Thank you again, Mr. Mills. Please give Mr. Lockwood my greatest appreciation."  
He waved his hand absentmindedly, "Don't mention it. We are on the same team, Claire. We will save them." I gave him a tight nod and turned to walk back to the car.  
Taylor had his head down, kicking stones with his shoe. His back leaning against my door. The sound of my heels on the rocks caused him to snap his head up. "Good news?" He asked as he opened the door for me.  
"Better than good." I smiled and slid into the back seat.  
The ride back to San Fransisco seemed to go by a lot quicker than the ride to the estate. Mainly because I was dreading my next task. Halfway through my trip back home I dug my phone out of my bag. "Taylor, I have to make a phone call—"  
Taylor's hand shot up. "Say no more." He pressed a button on the center console and a black wall rose up to give me some privacy. Why couldn't he have done that on the way to the estate?  
I quickly scrolled through my contacts until I found Franklin's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Claire!"  
"Listen, Franklin I need you to do something for me." I spoke softly into the phone, not sure how private that wall really was. I knew what I was going to ask Franklin to do was not quite legal.  
"You got it, boss."  
"Stop calling me that!" I hissed.  
"Ok, sorry. What do you need?"  
I took a deep breath, "I need you to track someone down for me."  
"Like FBI tracking or google tracking?" Franklin asked, his voice sounding intrigued.  
"FBI"  
"Wow, who are we looking for?"  
I bit my bottom lip. "Owen Grady."  
"Owen? Like _the_ Owen?"  
I clapped my hand to my forehead. "Yes, Franklin! Can you please just do this without asking questions. I'll fill you in when I get there." Before he could say anything more I hung up and threw my phone back in the bag. Leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees, I massaged my temples. This was going to be a long afternoon.  
The silence in the back seat made my ears ring. I contemplated on pushing the speaker button and telling Taylor to lower the barrier between us, but decided against it. Instead, I reached for my phone once more and this time searched for Karen's name.  
"Hi, Claire Bear." I rolled my eyes at my childhood nickname.  
"Hi Aunt Claire!" I heard Gray yell somewhere in the background.  
I decided to get right to the point. "Listen, I'm going out of—" I paused for a moment, trying to find the least alarming word, "town tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'll be back."  
There was a long pause. "Claire?" I knew that tone. She knew I wasn't just going out of town. "How far out of town are you going? Listen I'm sorry to hear about the government not getting involved, but please don't do anything heroic. You can't save the world on your own."  
"I'm not doing this alone. There's a sanctuary, Karen. We are going to get them off the island."  
"Claire!" I pulled the phone away from my ear as my sister screamed at me. I was sure Taylor could hear. There's no barrier in the world that could keep Karen's voice out. Not when she knew she needed to be heard. "You listen to me! You did your duty on that God forsaken island! I stand behind you trying to save the dinosaurs. I get it, that's who you are— who you've always been. Don't you dare ask for my blessing to step foot on an island that's going to explode and killer animals running loose."  
"I'm not asking for your approval, Karen. I'm telling you what I am doing."  
I could hear her laughing on the other end. "Oh, Claire… I give up. There's no way I can convince you not to go, but I will be really mad at you if you come back dead!"  
I snorted, "I'm not going to die. They need me to get into the tracking system. I won't be anywhere near any of the dinosaurs. I'll be hidden away in one of the safety bunkers." I breathed in preparing for the only thing I knew would calm her fears, "Owen will be there, too. So you know I'll be safe." It was only half of a lie. I was hoping he would end up coming, but I knew it was a long shot. I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard her breath hitch.  
"Owen? Are you two… finally talking things out?" Karen's voice was low and eager. I knew she liked Owen. Without him Zach, Gray or myself would have never made it off the island alive. Karen will always feel like she owes him the world for bringing hers home.  
"Not exactly," I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My seatbelt suddenly felt like it was trying to choke me. "I'll call you as soon as I get back home. Maybe I'll plan a visit once things quiet down."  
"You better not be just trying to shut me up."  
I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious, I'll come visit," glancing out the window the familiar buildings finally came into view. "I'm almost home. I have some things to take care of before tomorrow."  
Karen fell silent for a moment and I could hear her stifle a sob. "I love you, Claire. Please be safe."  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I had to hang up. Hearing her upset brought my own tears spilling over. She was right. This was more dangerous than before. Who knows what dinosaur roamed out of their enclosure. What if we are too late and the volcano erupts before we can do anything.  
"You still with me back there?" Taylor's voice rang through the speakers. I jumped, yelping in surprise. My phone falling to the floor.  
I scrambled to push the talk button. "Yes, sorry." I gripped my chest trying to calm my heartbeat.  
The barrier was lowered just as Taylor pulled the car over to the curb. I glanced out the window and realized I was in front of my apartment building. I quickly thanked Taylor for his time and all but sprinted into the building. There was no time to waist.  
Fumbling with the lock, I cursed under my breath and threw my shoulder against the door. It flew open, slamming into the wall behind it. I kicked off my shoes and stripped as quickly as I could. Yanking my hair out of the neat bun I let it hang in a ponytail. Standing in my closet I reached for my jeans I had on earlier and a new shirt. Then I slid on my boots because I didn't know how long I would be in the car when I went to find Owen.  
I threw myself into the car and raced towards the DPG headquarters to see what Franklin could find out about Owen's current location.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for reading! Reviews are more than welcome! They are what keeps me motivated. As I mentioned before, this is the second part of chapter 2 where Claire meets up with Owen. **Just a quick side note: I do not know exactly where Owen decided to build his cabin, so I just went with where I imagined he would build it. Next chapter will be the plane ride to the island! Guys this is so much fun to write! I also have another story in the works!**_

Zia's hands flew into the elevator and yanked me out. "Tell me everything!" She squeaked as she shoved me towards the front of the room. All eyes were on me, but I was only looking for one person. Franklin sat leaning back in his chair a huge smirk plastered on his face. He was fanning himself with a folded up piece of paper. He found Owen. If it wasn't for Zia still holding me in place I would have ran over to him and grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand.  
Zia gave a hard tug on my arm and I glance back at her. Her eyes were pleading for the news I had to share. I smiled at her and nodded. "We are going to save them." The room was silent. I looked at each one of my volunteer's faces. Most had their mouths hanging in a perfect O. Others were crying with happiness, and some were hugging whoever was standing next to them. Soon the entire room was in a fit of cheers and applause.  
"You have to take me with you. Not just because I really want to go, but I'm a doctor." Zia spoke quick, still tugging at my arm.  
"I wouldn't go without you." I smiled and she threw her arms around me. A gesture I was pretty sure she has never done before in her life. She was a tough girl, showing her anger and frustration more than affection. I pointed across the room at Franklin, "I need you, too. You have to hack into the system. Everything was shut down, even my codes won't get it up and running."  
"Of course you'd need me." Franklin rolled his eyes. I could see a flicker of panic in his eyes, but he saw my attention was back on the paper he held in his hand and his smirk returned.  
I pushed through the crowd of people as they clapped me on the back, threw me high fives and some yanked me into a tight embrace. I did all I could to return the excitement, but my attention was on the piece of paper Franklin continued to tease me with. "Is that it?" I breathed, reaching for the paper. He snatched it out of my grasp. My eyes narrowed at the cocky kid sitting in front of me laughing. "I'm not playing around, Franklin!"  
"Why do you need him?" He asked, leaning over in his chair and placing the paper in his back pocket.  
I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't have time to explain this. "I need to talk to him about helping find Blue."  
"Sure…" Zia threw her head back laughing loudly. "Knew it was a matter of time before you changed your mind."  
I shook my head. "I didn't change my mind! I need him to help find Blue!" I turned back towards Franklin. "I really don't have time for this. The plane leaves tomorrow."  
Zia shook her head, clicking her tongue. "All those late night texts," she grabbed her phone and mocked the motions. "I hated the way he never let me drive." I shifted uncomfortably. "He always had to be in control of everything!" Franklin laughed as Zia continued quoting my attempt at making myself hate him. "He hated my taste in music, so I was stuck listening to his crap!"  
I threw my hand up knocking her phone out of her hands. "Enough, I really don't have time for this." I turned towards Franklin holding my hand out. "Please, this is important."  
He looked up at Zia and she nodded. I grabbed at the paper so fast I felt the paper cut on my finger.  
I gasped as I read the paper. "Is this accurate?" I asked without looking up.  
"Yup, I searched his phone's location and that's his exact location. Been there all day." Franklin shrugged, "Actually all his calls reflect off the same cell phone tower in that area for months. I think he's living there."  
In one spot? That couldn't be right. He was a few hours out of the city. I couldn't get him to stay in one place for more than a few days. How could he be in one spot for months? "Thanks, Franklin." I waved as I rushed towards the elevator.  
"Don't do anything I would do!" Zia called after me.  
"Business, Zia!" I called back, stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for the first floor.  
"If that's what you want to call it!" I could hear her laughter even after the doors shut.  
I quickly punched in the address into my GPS and headed for the city line. This had to be a mistake. There was no way he would stay in one spot this long. What if he found someone worth settling down with? Would I be walking into something I shouldn't? Will he hate seeing me there, on his property, while he's there with someone else. Sitting out on the large blue blanket, watching the sun set, his hand reaching over to pat her leg— a gesture he does just to let her know he's there. Would he be tugging at her arm, pulling her down to lay beside him just as the sun dipped below the horizon and the crickets chirping around them. She's probably falling asleep to the lazy designs he likes to create on her bare back, always causing her to shiver even though it's hot out.  
"Get a grip!" I shake my head trying to get the visions of our past out of my memory. There's no way he would be with anyone else. Who knows him better than I do? No one. Who knows every scar on his body from being in the Navy apart from the ones from the raptors? I do. Who was there through every nightmare? I was. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and clenched my teeth together so hard that my head started to pound. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't hold back the tears. This little trip was going to tear me apart. I spent so much time trying to get over him. Now here I am ten minutes away from possibly walking into something I'm going to regret. I can handle him turning me away. Hell I can even handle him telling me to never come back. What I couldn't handle is pulling up to another woman by his side.  
"This is it." I breathed as I pulled onto the dirt road which seemed to drag on for miles. I was beginning to get nervous that Franklin led me into the middle of the forest where some man in a mask and a chainsaw lived.  
Just as I was about to turn around and find service to call and ream Franklin a new one, I came to a large clearing. First I saw the van. Our van—his van. The place I lived in for 2 years. I wondered if it was still organized the way I had it. I smiled to myself. Probably not.  
I pulled up a little more and gasped. There he was, on the ladder… building a… house. A House? He really was staying in one spot. What made him change his mind?  
Shutting my car door, I was hoping that would catch his attention. It didn't. I composed myself enough to call out to him. "Owen." It was just above a whisper. Of course he wouldn't hear me. I couldn't seem to find my voice. He was singing… singing a song I knew well. "Hey, Owen!" I called a little louder.  
He heard me that time. He dropped his chin to his chest and mumbled something I couldn't hear before he turned slowly towards me. "Back for more, huh?" No surprise in his tone. He didn't even seem surprised I was there. That hurt a little.  
"Can I buy you a beer?" I needed somewhere public. I couldn't trust myself, or him to stay here alone.  
"Did you bring them? Or do we have to go somewhere."  
"I saw a place a few minutes down the road." I backed up as he climbed down the ladder.  
"I know the place, I have to pick up a few things in town anyway. I'll drive." He nodded towards his truck parked on the other side of the framed house.  
"I'll follow you." Before he could say anything more I turned on my heals and walked quickly towards my car. Once I had the door shut I glanced in his direction. He unhooked his tool belt and tossed it into the truck before he climbed in.  
He showed off swerving through the dirt road. His back tires kicking up larger rocks and I swerved to miss them hitting my car.  
The bar was just a few minutes down the main road. I shrugged my jacket off before getting out of the car. He was out of his truck quickly, leaning on the hood of my car waiting for me.  
"Nice ride." He patted the hood and swiped his hand across it, removing dust from his road. "Black shows everything."  
I shut my door and smiled. "It's no Mercedes, but it gets me where I need to go. And I like the color." I said absentmindedly as I brushed by him. I had to turn my body towards his truck to slip past him still leaning against my car. I bit my bottom lip to keep from gasping out loud when I felt his hand graze the small of my back as I moved by him. The low chuckle behind me confirmed that it wasn't an accident.  
"Can we sit in a booth?" I pointed towards an empty one just as he went for one of the bar stools.  
He shrugged and walked towards the booth, "It's your date."  
I shook my head as I followed, "This isn't a date."  
"Okay," he snorted.  
I slid into the seat across from him. "It's not!" I complained as the waitress came over to us. Owen ordered for us and leaned back in his seat staring at me as the waitress walked away. "What?" I asked, not meeting his gaze. The TV to my left was playing news coverage on Isla Nublar and I focused on that.  
"Couldn't stay away, huh?" He leaned forward and poked my arm. I leaned back and let my arms fall to my lap.  
"Can you be serious for one minute? I came here to talk to you about something. Not about us. I left you, remember. I'm not—" Owen waved his hand, taking a rather large sip from his beer bottle.  
"Excuse me?"  
I took a small sip of mine, "What?"  
He shook his head, "Under no circumstance did you leave me."  
It was my turn to chug my beer. "You're out of your mind." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped.  
Owen raised on of his eyebrows. "You can tell yourself that you left me, but we all know who did the leaving." He pointed to himself and winked at me.  
I couldn't help the fit of hysterics that exploded out of me.

**Please let me know how you like it so far**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all your support! This is so much fun to write! In the movie the scenes on the island were so spread out that as I wrote the fill in scenes the movie scenes kind of are sewn in to the chapters. Read and review!**_

"Shit!" I hissed as I slammed my hands against the steering wheel. I peeked up through my bangs and caught a glimpse of Owen still sitting at our booth. He had moved on to finishing my beer. This didn't go the way I hoped. I knew he would need some persuasion in order for him to agree on coming with me, but I didn't think he would be so set in his ways. He changed during our time apart. I could see the weight of the world on his shoulders. I caught the flash of pain and guilt in his eyes when I mentioned Blue. Will he really leave her there to die? No. That's not the Owen I know, or knew. Something in him changed and I couldn't help but feel responsible.  
I took a deep breath and stole one last glance in his direction. His eyes met mine. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach and I quickly threw my arm over the passenger seat and backed out of the parking spot.  
I slowly walked towards my apartment, my head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone I passed. My apartment seemed cold and lonely when I stepped inside. I couldn't focus on Owen and the fact that I wanted to crawl into a corner and fall apart. I had to prepare for tomorrow.  
Shifting through the back corner of my closet I found the backpack I had gotten for one of my many hiking trips with Owen. Thankfully it was empty of any memory triggering artifacts from a previous trip. I threw in a change of clothes, some toiletries, and a few granola bars just incase.  
I stood in the shower longer than I needed. I wasn't sure how long we would be on the island or when I would have the luxury of a shower again. Once the water ran cold I sighed and shut it off.  
Laying in bed, I listened to the sounds of the city outside my window. The noise usually calmed me, but not tonight. Every loud noice had me jumping. I reached over and turned my bedside lamp on. Sleeping with the light on seemed like a good idea. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my mind enough to sleep. Visions of Blue and her siblings flashed in my mind. I could see the pain in Owen's eyes as he lost each of his raptors. My heart pounded in my chest, matching the heavy footsteps of a t-rex chasing after me. Out of nowhere Owen was swooped up into her mouth.  
"NO!" I screamed, sitting up in bed. My hair stuck to my sweaty face. That was the first nightmare I had in almost two years. I instinctively reached over to the empty spot on my bed. Owen wasn't there to remind me we were safe. I wrapped my arms around my torso, but it wasn't the same. They weren't his.  
I threw the blankets off and made my way into the living room. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, I plopped down and grabbed the remote. I knew I would regret not sleeping tomorrow, but I refused to close my eyes again.  
The sun shone bright through the window. I looked around realizing I was still on the couch, the TV playing some infomercial. I groped the couch around me until I found the remote to turn the TV off. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I knew I still felt exhausted.  
The morning air was cool and heavy as I parked and got out of my car. I could see Zia and Franklin over by the plane. Walking towards them I found myself searching. Searching for a sign Owen changed his mind. He wasn't there. I held my head up and walked confidently over to Zia and Franklin.  
"You came alone?" Zia asked, looking over my shoulder.  
I nodded.  
Her eyes studied my face. "How did it go?"  
"I'm alone," I reminded her and looked away.  
She patted my back and went back to teasing Franklin about his fear of flying.  
"Let's go!" One of the crew members called over his shoulder as he shut the storage compartment beneath the plane.  
I left Zia and Franklin still bickering with each other and boarded the small plane. Taking my seat, I couldn't help but peek out the window one last time. There was a rustling sound from behind me and I turned to see what it was.  
"Owen!" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice. I knew it must have matched the look on my face.  
"I didn't think you were ever going to show up." He groaned, still half asleep.  
Just then Zia and Franklin boarded the plane. Zia's eyes fell on Owen and she quickly glanced at me. "This is Zia Rodriguez."  
She nodded and took his hand to shake it as he slipped into the seat beside me. "Hey, how are you?"  
"Good," she answered, bucking her seatbelt.  
I pointed at Franklin, "Franklin Webb, systems analyst."  
Zia kicked my foot as the two men started talking to each other. I looked up at her and she was looking from Owen and back to me. "He's here for you." She mouthed her words so no one else could hear her.  
I rolled my eyes and looked out my window as we took off.  
"This was a mistake!" Franklin groaned as soon as we lifted off the ground.  
Zia snorted, "We can throw a parachute on you and shove you out."  
Owen laughed. "There's other things in this world to be afraid of, kid. At least if the plane goes down you'd die before you even noticed you hit the ground. Being chased by a dinosaur—" Own turned his gaze to his window, "now that is when you know you're going to die a slow and painful death."  
Franklin looked even more tense than before. "Thanks, man." He grumbled.  
Owen shrugged, "Sure," he sighed heavily and look at me. "So what's the plan?"  
"We get to the island and head to the security bunker. Franklin will hack into the system and my handprint will get us into the whole network. The tracking system will help us find Blue." I spoke in my professional tone and I knew he caught that.  
"Is that all they need you to do? Slap your hand on a scanner?" His eyes were sincere. He was making sure I had nothing to do with the capture and rescue of any dinosaur.  
I nodded.  
Owen gave one quick nod. He was happy with my response. That set a flock of butterflies loose in my stomach. He still cared.  
We all sat silent for a while. I glanced up at Zia and she had dozed off. I bet she had just as much sleep as I did last night. Though her sleeplessness was probably due to excitement, not gut wrenching fear. My eyes wondered over to Franklin. He had headphones on while playing around on his phone. I tried my hardest to peek over at Owen through the corner of my eye. He was leaning against his window, peering out while biting at his cuticles. A nervous tick. I wanted to reach across the empty space between us and take his hand. My right arm twitched in his direction and I slapped my left hand over it to keep it where it was. I took a deep breath and settled back in my chair. I forced my eyes to close, hoping to take a short nap before we arrived.  
 _The indominus rex stalked out of the shadows of the trees as we stepped off the plane. I shook my head. This was wrong. She died. Blue appeared at her right flank and her eyes found me. "Owen, do something." I whispered. I looked over my shoulder and he wasn't there. No one was there. I was alone. Both dinosaurs crept towards me, their mouths fell open in a low growl. Blue was the first to leap at me, her teeth aiming directly for my head. Strong arms griped my shoulders, shaking. "Claire, open your eyes."_  
My eyes shot open and I immediately gripped the arms that were grounding me, bringing me back to reality. "That's right." The voice was low, calm.  
I refused to look at his face. "Sorry," I whispered.  
Owen hooked his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You ok?"  
I nodded, "Just nervous." He rubbed my arms and I realized he was on his knees in front of me. His back towards Zia who was snoring lightly. I envied her for sleeping so peacefully.  
"You really shouldn't be doing this." His hand dropped to my knee and gave a light squeeze.  
I blinked away the tears. "I have to." I whispered.  
Owen bowed his head in defeat. "The last nightmare you had was a year after all that shit happened. Both of us worked passed that," he lifted his hand from my knee and waved it in front of me, "look at you," he brought his hand to brush against my forehead, wiping off the sweat. "I know you want to save them, but you need to think about yourself. You're terrified and that's OK, but it can be avoided. There's still time to back out. Say the word and I will make that pilot up there turn this plane around."  
I couldn't help but smile. It took all my strength to not lean forward and kiss him. The look in his eyes showed me the Owen I knew. Not the cold hearted one I sat with yesterday at the bar. The Owen I loved was kneeling in front of me. His hands burning my skin through my clothes where he touched me.  
"I appreciate that, but I'm fine. Really." He stared at me for any sign of a lie. I smiled reassuringly.  
He sighed heavily, letting out a small grumble as he moved back to his seat.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
He nodded, not meeting my eyes.  
The rest of the plane ride was silent. Owen and I focused on looking out our own window. Zia woke up just as the plane started to descend. "Oh my God!" She gasped as the island came into view. I smiled at her. I wish she was able to see the park during better times. I knew she would have loved it.  
"Oh man," Franklin grumbled as his hands dug into his seat.  
"Breathe, kid." Owen watched him, amused at his fear that wouldn't seem so bad once he stepped foot off the plane. He looked over at me, his eyes studying me. "Ready?"  
I nodded. "You?"  
He didn't answer. He turned his head to look out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter was so much fun to write! So many emotions between Claire and Owen in the truck ride through the park... I hope you like it!**_

"Load'em up!" Ken Wheatley circled his hand above his head. He pointed towards a truck that looked like it was fresh out of the military.  
I followed a group of men with fairly large guns. Owen's hand clasped around my arm and pulled me back slightly. "What's wrong?"  
His eyes weren't on me. They were on the men loading in the truck ahead of me. I huffed and let him climb up first.  
"Gotta protect his woman." Zia hissed as she poked me hard in my ribs.  
"Will you stop!" I shoved her shoulder and followed Owen.  
Sitting in the tight quarters never made me feel more uncomfortable. That was until Franklin took out his bug spray. Owen snorted next to me.  
"Need some bug spray?" He offered the bottle to the man sitting next to him. He shook his head. "Bug spray?" He offered the other one sitting directly across from me. Franklin looked like a helpless child. Sitting between two very husky men he looked very small. If one of them hiccuped he would be crushed.  
"The t-rex would be dead by now, right?" He asked, looking between Owen and I.  
I felt Owen shiver beside me and my palms began to sweat.  
"No, It's impossible to know the max lifespan of a clone in a completely different environment." Zia spoke professionally. That wasn't the answer Franklin was looking for. Franklin glared at her as she continued. "Take a caveman that would have lived twenty years. Feed him prime meals, give him healthcare… he's gonna live five times as long."  
"So… she'd be dead by now, right?" Franklin looked hopeful at Owen.  
He shrugged in response.  
The security gates opened and I clutched my bag closer to my chest. There was no turning back now.  
I could feel Ken's eyes on us as we drove along the overgrown road through the park. Zia had her face glued to the tiny window behind her seat. I twisted my body towards Owen at the same time he turned towards me, our knees knocking together from the sway of the truck moving along the uneven road. The view out the window was almost unrecognizable. structures that once felt like home were taken over by foliage. Everything I knew laid in ruins.  
We drove up the main strip where Owen, Zach, Gray and I fought for our lives. One spot I found myself searching for. The place where the man sitting beside me changed my life forever. One small moment made me forget everything going on around me, made me forget who I was. Our first kiss was a shock to me, just as much as it was for him. In that one moment he gave me the strength to fight like hell to survive. I glanced at Owen and his eyes met mine. I knew he was thinking the same thing. The small smile that crept across his face confirmed my thoughts.  
"Bad memories?" Ken watched us closely.  
Owen looked up at the roof, "Some were good." Refusing to meet my gaze I knew he felt me staring at him.  
Why were we being so stupid? Why couldn't we learn to stop fighting for power in our relationship. If it wasn't for the truck full of men and heavy machinery I'm pretty sure I'd throw myself on his lap and kiss him like no time was lost without each other. The truck came to a sudden stop, pulling me from my thoughts. I was glad for the distraction, but it quickly faded when the faint vibrations were rippling through the truck.  
"What was that?" Franklin was already panicked. "Is it the t-rex?"  
The rumbling was louder and closer. Trees swayed just outside the truck. Owen's hand crept across my lap as we strained our eyes to try and see through the thick trees. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist, securing his arm in place.  
"I have to see this!" Zia dove over us, stumbling towards the door. I glanced back out the window and finally saw what she was looking at.  
Ken was next to shove through us to follow after her. "Hey! Miss… Miss! This area is not secure."  
"Claire, don't." Owen struggled to grab my arm as I slipped out the door behind Ken. He growled as he followed me out of the truck. "Will you ever learn to listen to me?"  
I ignored him. The view in front of me was more important than arguing with him. He should know by now that I don't listen to anyone. I do things my own way.  
The brachiosaurus strode by us like we weren't even there. This right here was the exact reason why we were here. To save her. To make sure the beauty of this creature will live on.  
Zia was a few feet in front of me and I closed the gap between us. Knowing how much this moment meant to her. I brought my hands up to rest on her shoulders.  
"Look at that. Never thought I'd see one in my life." Her voice shook with emotion. "She's beautiful."  
"Yeah she is." I whispered. We watched her stroll off without being bothered by our presence.  
"Can we…" Franklin was first to get back in the truck.  
"I agree." Owen was only speaking to me. I decided to humor him and and made my way back to the truck.  
"Let's go miss. Time is waisting." Ken ushered Zia back in the truck.  
"Did you see that?!" She gushed as soon as we were moving again. "She was right there! So close I could touch her!"  
I saw that look every day when working at the park. Tourists stood amazed at these magnificent creatures, but it wasn't until now that I felt her excitement radiating through the small space in the back of the truck. I fought back tears. I wasn't about to show any sign of weakness in front of a group of macho men.  
The remains of the park faded away as we made it to the security bunker. "We get in and get out." Ken said as the truck came to a stop. He was already kneeling in front of the door. "Ok, lets go!" He jumped off the back of the truck.  
I was quick to follow with Franklin at my heels. He went directly to the fuse box and got to work.  
Owen stood off to the side, his attention on the grumbling volcano off in the distance. I watched him closely, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His body was tense. He stepped in a slow circle listening to the sounds of the island.  
The sudden crack of the doors opening stole my attention.  
"After you, Tiger." Franklin slammed the fuse box closed and I stepped back to let Ken enter first. I could feel Owen suddenly behind me.  
"All clear!" Ken's voice echoed off the walls of the bunker.  
Owen quickly stepped around me and I let him lead the way inside.  
"Are we sure these geometric chips are still transmitting? The battery'd be dead by now." Zia asked as she watched Franklin hard at work.  
I shook my head. "The dinosaur is the battery. It's powered by body head and movement." A line I spoke often when introducing a new dinosaur to a potential investor.  
"I'm in," Franklin mumbled. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the scanner, "hand."  
All eyes were now on me. I rushed over to the scanner and placed my hand over it.  
"How much longer until—" Zia's question was answered by the lights flicking on. In no time at all my handprint gave us access to everything. The entire Jurassic World system came to life in front of us.  
"I'm in." Franklin confirmed.  
I smiled and found myself looking at Owen for his reaction. He was still tense. His eyes flickered from the men guarding the exits and back to me. Without realizing it I was walking back to stand by him and his shoulders relaxed slightly.  
"There's a large concentration on the east doc." Franklin pointed out.  
I stepped forward, taking my natural stance behind him as I studied the screen in front of me.  
Ken stepped forward and pointed at the swarm of red dots. "That's our boat. We already captured a bunch of them."  
I glanced back at him. "Without the tracking system?"  
"The big herbivores were easy to find." He spoke quickly. "Can you isolate the raptor?"  
"I need a species code." Franklin stated.  
"D9." I answered. Within seconds the red marker blinked on the screen in front of us. I looked at Owen and he leaned towards the screen.  
"There she is." He adjusted his backpack. "I'm going to need to borrow a truck."  
My heart pounded. I knew Owen needed to go track her, but I couldn't live with myself if he was injured out there.  
Zia and Ken bickered. She didn't like him. My attention was on Owen preparing himself to head out.  
Owen leaned in, his eyes baring into mine. "Keep close to that radio and stay inside."  
I nodded. "I will." He stepped away from me and I suddenly felt cold. "Oh, Owen," I hesitated when he turned back to look at me. I wanted to tell him I loved him. I wanted to throw my arms around his neck. "Be careful, ok." It was a plead. I needed him to come back.  
He swiftly walked back towards me and my breath hitched in my throat. "If I don't make it back… Remember, you're the one that made me come." He threw me his sideways smirk and my knees wobbled. He turned to walk away and looked over his shoulder. "I'll be all right."  
I wanted to throw something at him. Of course he would joke at a time like this. I wish he knew it didn't ease my fear. My feet were stuck to the spot on the floor as I watched him leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the amazing support! I may post the next chapter tonight because I won't be able to post tomorrow. My daughter is having tubes placed in her ears (nothing major).**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

Two men stayed behind and stood silently at the door. I met Franklin's gaze and we exchanged unsettling looks. Since we were on watch duty I reached into my bag for the granola bar I packed last night.  
"Want on?" I asked Franklin as I sat in the empty chair beside him.  
He nodded and held his hand out for it. "Thanks," he sighed, "I'm starving."  
I peeked over my shoulder and the two men had moved outside. Leaving Franklin and I alone.  
We ate in silence as we watched the screens in front of us.  
"How long you think this is going to take?" Franklin asked.  
I shrugged. "Don't know," I pointed at the small red dot on the screen. "She's staying put, so maybe not long." I was hopeful. Hopeful that Blue will recognize Owen and he could keep her distracted long enough to be sedated without putting up a fight.  
I didn't know much about his relationship with the raptors. I knew he was with them since they hatched, spending all of his time with them as they grew. Beyond that, though, he never wanted to talk about them. There were some nights we laid out on our blanket, creating images among the stars, listening to the sounds of the forest. I would ask about them. "There's nothing to tell," would be his answer. "They're gone now. Let it go." Before the events on the island he was proud of his work with the raptors. They were his girls, and though he never admitted it, I knew he loved them. Many of our arguments were centered on our personal ways of dealing with the trauma. I wanted him to talk about the raptors. I wanted him to get mad at the situation, or upset, or frustrated. I wanted him to feel something, but he slowly shut the world out. Shut me out.  
"Claire, am I coming through clear?" Owen's voice over the radio caused both Franklin and I to jump.  
"Jeez," Franklin hissed.  
I grabbed the microphone, "Loud and clear," I answered.  
"Ok, good. Stay on this frequency we are almost there."  
"Copy."  
"It's not gonna work," Franklin pointed up at Blue's tracking marker. "She's keeping her distance from the truck."  
As if reading his mind Owen's voice floated back over the radio. "Claire, I'm going to have to track her alone. I'll need you to be my eyes if she runs. Copy?"  
Damn it. "Copy that."  
Franklin and I were silent as we watched the trucks marker stop moving. With that so did Blue's. I had no idea where Owen was anymore. My eyes stayed glued to Blue as she now moved towards where the truck stopped. Owen was somewhere between the two.  
"They closed in on her." Franklin whispered.  
I nodded when the two tracking markers were right on top of each other. "Come on, Owen." I whispered to myself. I wanted to hear his voice over the radio again. I wanted him to tell me he was coming back. The radio was silent. My heart pounded in my ears.  
The loud thunderous sound outside made the bunker shake around us. We screamed out when the walls around us began to crumble. I stood up, listening to the men outside scrambling for the code to the door. They were locking us in?  
The doors slid closed.  
"No, no, no! Wait!" I pleaded as I raced towards them. This isn't happening!  
"Are they protecting us? What's going on?" Franklin was right behind me.  
I frantically punched in my code. It didn't work. "I don't think so," I answered Franklin.  
The walls shook around us again.  
"Why am I here!" Franklin let his panic take over. "What do we do?" He look at me for a plan.  
I didn't have one. I quickly looked around the room. "The radio!" I yelled and ran back to the microphone.  
"Owen? Owen are you there?" I spoke quickly. "Hello?"  
"What is going on?" Franklin took his seat beside me, and frantically typed along the keyboard.  
"They're leaving us here. They have Blue and they are leaving." I slammed my hand down on the desk and spoke into the microphone again. "Hello? Is anybody there? Can anybody copy?"  
I stood up, throwing the microphone in frustration. If they weren't answering me it meant Owen and Zia were no longer with them. Where were they?  
"I'm… I'm trying everything. It's jammed." Franklin's eyes were wide with fear. "Good job, son, build up your people skills," he spoke to himself. "Yeah, thanks dad!" He worked for a beat more and the computer beeped. "That's it!"  
Just as the door to one of the tunnels opened up the proximity alarms sounded. "Proximity alert," I informed Franklin. "Something's coming." The red marker on the screen rushed towards us.  
"Where does that tunnel lead?" Owen asked, pointing at the one he just opened.  
"Well, it connects to the rest of the Pa—" the low grumble echoing through the tunnel caused me to stutter. "Park." I finished as I slowly stepped in view of the tunnel so I could see inside.  
Franklin started panicking again. "It's the t-rex, it's the t-rex, it's the t-rex. Claire, it's the t-rex.—"  
"Will you stop!" I hissed, cutting him off. "It's not the t-rex." I realized I was most likely lying to him. "Probably." I stated.  
"Probably?" He didn't like that answer either.  
I felt the heat before I saw it. Lava spewed from the roof and poured down around us like a waterfall.  
"Lava! Lava!" Franklin panted.  
We backed slowly away from the lava. "Deep breaths, Franklin." I tried my best to soothe him.  
The growl was close behind us and I suddenly remembered the creature coming for us. We quickly backed up careful of the lava, just making it to the other side of the room when the dinosaur showed her face. It was a Baryonyx.  
Franklin let out a high pitch scream and I knew if Zia was here she'd never let him live that down if we survived this.  
"See! Not the t-rex!" I pointed out.  
"How is this better?" He screamed back at me.  
I didn't have an answer.  
The lava poured down faster as she stalked towards us. She leaped in our direction, but the lava landed on her head and she jumped back. It acted like a protective barrier between us.  
"Claire! What do we do?" Franklin was beyond panicked. There was no working with him. I searched the small area for a way to escape. There it was the manhole above the bunker. The ladder was a few steps away. I ran for it, leaping into the air to grab hold of it. It didn't budge.  
"It's stuck!" I called out and pointed to the chair on the other side of Franklin. "Chair!" I demanded.  
Franklin stood frozen for a moment, but his desire to survive took over and he ran for the chair.  
I stood helpless as he fought for the chair as the Baryonyx tried to snatch it from his grasp. He got it away from her and shoved it across the room to me. I caught it and used it as a stool to climb up the ladder.  
"Come on!" I hurried, "Let's go!"  
Franklin hurried up behind me, but he paused to look over his shoulder for the Baryonyx.  
"Come on, Franklin!" I said as I reached the top and gripped the handle to the door tightly. It was stuck.  
"We made it!" Franklin cheered. "Yeah!"  
The ladder vibrated below me and I glanced down just as the part Franklin was holding onto fell loose and dropped back to the floor.  
I kept my concentration on the handle, using all the strength I had to try and turn it. It wasn't budging.  
"Come on, come on come on," Franklin pleased as he pushed up beside me.  
The Baryonyx roared up at us and I couldn't keep from screaming. I found strength I didn't know I had and the door unlocked.  
"Yes! go, go!" Franklin all but shoved me up and out of the bunker.  
We threw our bodies on the door to close it. Our combined weight worked and it slammed shut. I quickly locked up as Franklin stood up to compose himself.  
"Claire!" He called out. I glanced up at him and followed his gaze.  
The volcano was exploding in front of us. "Holy shit!" I yelled. We watched, frozen in place as pieces of lava balls fell to the ground around us.  
The faint sound of someone yelling caused us to turn in that direction.  
"Run!" It was Owen. Owen! Why was he alone?  
I didn't have much time to react as I then understood what he was running from. The herd of dinosaurs that were at his heels.  
Franklin and I turned to run as Owen still called out.  
He quickly caught up with us and ran at my side. Once we hit a clearing a fallen tree seemed to be the best safety barrier from the dinosaurs that were running around us. Owen leaped over the trunk easily, but it was too high for me. I scrambled up and he was already reaching for me on the other side. My hands eagerly locked onto his and he pulled me down, catching me so I wouldn't fall. He dropped one of my hands, but kept hold of the other as he pulled me behind the thickest part of the trunk. I pressed myself into his side, melting into him.


	7. Chapter 7

The stampede crumbled the tree behind us. Owen squeezed my hand, holding me by his side as I screamed.  
Something bumped us from behind and Owen dropped my hand when he saw the gyrosphere.  
"Go, go." He shoved me hard on my back and I ran to climb in. Franklin was right behind me.  
I scrambled to buckle my seatbelt and realized Owen wasn't following us.  
"Get in!" I pleaded.  
I followed his gaze and watched the Carnotaurus stare back at him. I silently pleaded for him to just get in, but I knew he wouldn't. He was going to get the attention away from the gyrosphere.  
"Owen," I whimpered as he moved around us.  
It happened so fast, the t-rex Franklin was stressing about all along, saved us once again. Though the fight caused the gyrosphere to roll forward. The safety feature automatically kicked on and with the movement the door automatically closed. Owen was trapped on the other side.  
"Owen!" I called behind us as we rolled forward. I juggled the control between Franklin and I, but it wouldn't work. We had no control. He ran close behind us, panic strewn across his face. I would have given anything to climb out of this thing and be out there with him. Being safe in this ball was nothing compared to holding onto him. If I was going to lose him, I'd gladly die at his side. There was no way one of us were going to make it out alive. At least there was no way I was leaving this island without him.  
Franklin's screams made me look away from Owen to see the cliff's edge quickly approaching. We were going over.  
The gyrosphere plummeted into the water below. Water quickly started to seep in.  
"We've got to get out." I demanded.  
"We just fell from the cliff." Franklin pointed out. He continued to chant that we were alive and I couldn't hide the panic building up inside me.  
"Franklin, move." I urged.  
He groped the glass, trying to get the door open.  
"Claire, we're sinking!"  
"Oh God, we need to get out!"  
A fireball slammed down on top of the glass still floating above water. "Franklin, watch out!" the fire burned through the glass and dropped between his legs.  
I caught something close in the water out of the corner of my eyes. "Owen!" He survived the jump!  
He swam to my side of the sphere and I pressed my hands against it. "Owen," I whimpered. He pulled his gun up and motioned for me to sit back.  
I nodded, "Move," I informed Franklin.  
Owen shot once and it went through the glass, but didn't shatter it. He tried again, no luck. He went to shoot a third time when a rock crashed into his arm.  
"No, no, no." I begged. Please be ok.  
The bubbles cleared and I could see him approaching again. His hands were empty. No gun. I watched him helpless as he tried prying the glass open. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay underwater forever.  
"Owen," I half whispered. trying to tell him with my eyes to go save himself. I couldn't watch him drown trying to save us.  
His eyes met mine and I knew he needed to go. "I know," I told him, knowing he couldn't hear me.  
He pushed off the glass and swam up to the surface.  
"Where's he going?" Franklin asked.  
The water filled up enough where I knew this was it. We were out of air.  
"It's ok," I told Franklin.  
He wasn't listening to me. "We're never getting out of here. We're never going to make it."  
"We are," I assured him, "we are, take a deep breath." We both did at the same time and let the water take over. It was only a matter of time now.  
The island crumbled above us, pieces falling into the water. Owen appeared again and I started kicking at the glass, knowing I wasn't going to be able to hold my breath much longer.  
He nicked at the seal with his knife as I continued kicking the glass. I looked over to get Franklin's attention to help me push while Owen pulled.  
I felt it move under my foot and at the same time Owen dug deeper, I stomped down as hard as I could.  
Feeling my lungs burning, I hurried up to the surface. Owen and Franklin popped their heads up right behind me.  
"You guys ok?" Owen asked.  
"Fantastic." Franklin grumbled.  
"Fine," I choked out.  
"Follow me." Owen began to swim back to the island. We followed close behind.  
"Owen," I complained, my head ducking under the water. I choked on the water rushing down my throat and into my lungs. The salt water burned. My arms were too tired, I couldn't feel my legs.  
"No, Clair." He growled and fisted my shirt in both his hands, lifting me so our eyes were even. "Swim! You hear me, swim!"  
I nodded despite that fact that I couldn't feel any of my limbs. Franklin picked up his pace when the beach came to view. "Almost there!" He called out.  
My foot grazed the bottom and I was glad I could finally stand. With my legs still wobbly I tripped over a rock. I called out just as Owen's arms wrapped around my waist.  
"You're fine." He dragged the both of us until we reached the sand. Collapsing together we crawled up the beach.  
This time Owen collapsed first, rolling onto his back. I followed close behind. We choked up the rest of the water in our lungs.  
Once I had feeling back in my body I sat up to look at Owen. "Where's Zia?"  
"It was a double crossing. They took her!" Owen explained as he sat up. "She must be with Blue." He turned to call out to Franklin, "Hey, can you still track'em?"  
Franklin pulled the device from his pocket. "Not anymore.."  
It all clicked then. Locking us in the bunker, no one answering me on the radio. They weren't here to help. Mr. Mills had me beg Owen to lead them to Blue. He lied to me the whole time. He lied to me to get to Owen. I shook my head and my eyes flashed red. "It was a lie," I hissed. "It was a lie!" I yelled louder. I grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it in frustration. "Bastard it was all a lie!"  
My fit of rage was interrupted by the chopper flying overhead, carrying the t-rex.  
"Not all of it." Owen pointed out.  
Soon more were following carrying other species of dinosaurs.  
"The docks are over there," I pointed in the direction the choppers were heading.  
Owen was running first and Franklin and I followed.  
"I want to go home!" Franklin complained as we approached the rock wall above the docks.  
Owen pushed me ahead of him and I climbed up first with him close behind. Once we reached the top I laid flat on my stomach. Owen and Franklin took their place on either side of me.  
"What are they doing?" I whispered.  
Owen reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out binoculars. He peered through them. "They're putting them on the boat."  
I listened to each growl and moan from the dinosaurs down there. "They're hurting them," I cried out.  
"They have Zia," Owen informed us. "They're loading them out."  
"If they already had the dinosaurs then why did they need us?" Franklin asked.  
"They needed the tracking system to capture Blue." I spoke my thoughts from the beach.  
"There she is," Owen zeroed in on Blue. "She doesn't look good.  
Another explosion blew behind us. "We need to get on that boat!" Owen yelled and pushed himself up from the rock.  
"The rocks good! We're safe on the rock!" Franklin complained.  
"It's the boat or the lava, Franklin." I told him. He should know by now to just listen to Owen.  
"All right, the boat's good. I'm on the boat." He decided and got up to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips as I stood watching the scene in front of me. The brachiosaurus disappearing along with the island. The island disappearing from view as I still stood frozen, gripping the door to the truck.  
"Hey," Owen whispered and touched my hand that held the door. "Come on," he held his hands out for me.  
I didn't reach for him. Tears pouring down my cheeks, I looked back up at the deck doors that had shut. Though my view of the island was now completely obstructed, I couldn't get the image of the helpless animal out of my mind. Owen patted my hand lightly, but I still couldn't look away. I came back to this island for a reason. That was to save these animals from the volcanic destruction. Instead I led a monster to his need for money. Putting Owen's life in danger because I was greedy. Greedy to save these animals at any cost.  
Owen's arms gripped my hips, he gave a light tug and I finally looked down at him. The look in his eyes mirroring mine.  
"We could have saved her!" I sobbed, finally letting him pull me down from the truck.  
I fell into his arms, burying my face in his chest as he held me tight.  
"I know, I know." He soothed. Bringing his right hand up to the back of my head. He fisted his hand in my hair, holding me against him.  
I let my legs give out, as he supported my weight. I fell apart in his arms. More than I have ever before.  
There was a moment after the events three years ago, when we walked out of the hanger that housed hundreds of injured park guests and employees. I managed to keep myself together until the moment we checked into the hotel room set up by the Masrani corporation. Knowing we couldn't stand to be alone we decided to share a room. Without speaking to Owen, I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Collapsing on the shower floor I sobbed. Owen was hesitant standing on the other side of the shower curtain. He pulled it back slowly, kneeling on the floor in front of the tub, letting his hand rub my back. That moment I took comfort in him needing him in a different way than I needed him now. Back in that bathroom he made me feel alive. My sobs were quickly turned into moans of desire to feel alive— to remember we survived death together.  
Right now in this moment I came apart, crying harder than he has ever witnessed before. My heart broke for the lives lost on the island I was sure we were coming to save. I crumbled at the thought of letting the Dinosaur Protection Group down, but what hurt the most was the fact that because of my desire to start the DPG is what tore Owen and I apart. It hit me like a ton of bricks that though the island was now gone, the one thing I needed most in my life— the only thing that could keep me moving forward was holding onto me in this moment of complete vulnerability. I let him down. I made him walk away. But here he was in this moment, holding me tighter than he has ever done before.  
He let me cry for a moment longer before he started moving us around the front of the truck. "We have to find Blue and Zia."  
I nodded, pulling back from him and wiping my eyes dry. Owen stared into my eyes, so many emotions there that I couldn't sort out. He turned quickly, his back the only thing I focused on as he walked ahead of us.  
Franklin and I followed Owen, watching him listening to each truck, searching for Blue's familiar sounds.  
"Think that raptor will survive?" Someone asked from the other side of a truck we were walking by.  
Owen's arm shot out to stop us from walking. His finger rose slowly to his lip, warning Franklin and I to stay quiet.  
Franklin grabbed my shoulder, squeezing tightly in panic.  
I closed my eyes.  
"Who knows. That bitch in there won't talk to anyone." Another voice answered the guy. Their voices got louder as they walked in our direction.  
With my eyes still locked shut, hands moved me away from the voices. A strong arm reached across my chest, pressing my back against his side as he led me away from the voices. I knew it was Owen, I reached up with both my hands and gripped his arm, locked secure against me.  
Knowing my face would be recognized faster than Owen or Franklin's, Owen made sure I was the first to be shoved into the back of a smaller truck. The bed barely deep enough to conceal the three of us. With Franklin tight at my side, both of us laying flat on our backs, Owen was forced to lay mostly on top of me.  
"Let her be a bitch. She's going to die anyway. We got the others out of the way. Mills was right about Claire," one of the men chucked, "such a gullible woman."  
The voices were just outside the truck we were hiding in. Owen was tense over me.  
"Too bad she had to die. So much beauty gone to waste."  
"Should have brought her back prisoner instead of Dr. Bitch over there. At least Claire would have served a better purpose."  
Both men laughed.  
Owen growled against my ear, the rumble in his chest vibrated against mine. I felt his arms tighten as be began to lift himself up.  
"No," I whispered low enough where he could only hear me. His eyes peered down into mine and I could see the fire burning there. I silently used my eyes to plead with him. To beg him not to go after the two men inches from us. That would just draw attention to us and get us killed for sure.  
His eyes watered, as they stared hard into mine. I touched his face lightly, before letting my arm fall back to my side. Again, I wanted to kiss him. Let him know I was only his. That I was safe under his body. I was more afraid of being rejected by him, so I made sure my hands were secure at my side.  
"Don't do it, man." Franklin pleaded beside me.  
I could see the internal battle he was having with himself, so I raised my arms from my side and wrapped them around his torso. I moved slowly, waiting for him to tell me to let go.  
Owen lowered himself back down, shifting more of his weight on top of me. I grunted from the extra weight, but locked my right hand around my left wrist, securing him in place. It seemed to reassure him.  
The two men continued their walk. "Did you see how fast the raptor dad went down? Wonder what sealed his fate."  
"Probably trampled."  
Owen was now avoiding my eyes. What happened to him? I quickly glanced over as much of his body as I could see in the small space. He didn't have any noticeable injuries.  
We heard a door close off in the distance.  
"Ok," Owen huffed, placing his hands on either side of my head and pushing himself up onto his knees, resting on either side of my hips. He held is hand out, palm towards me to warn us to stay down. His eyes scanned the deck and when he saw we were alone he twisted his hand, curling his fingers towards himself signaling for us to follow him.  
"What happened to you out there?" I asked as I sat up.  
"Not now." He grumbled.  
"Owen," I pressed.  
"Keep quiet and follow me." He still refused to look at me. Was it that bad?  
Franklin and I jumped from the bed of the truck, following Owen in silence.  
Owen paused at the back of a covered truck, leaning his ear towards the opening his eyes went wide. Before I could ask what he heard, he gripped the tarp and threw it open.  
"Oh my God, you guys are alive!" Zia gasped.  
"Shh," Owen hushed her.  
"Yes!" Franklin hissed behind me as I climbed into the truck behind Owen.  
I froze against the tarp of the truck. Blue was shot. Did they try and shoot Owen, too? My blood boiled. I would find out what happened to him whether it was from Owen or Zia. I needed to know.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone! So sorry it took me forever to update! I have been so stuck on this story and then I focused more on my other two. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm already working on chapter 10! So that should be up in a few days! As always please leave a review! I really look forward to them!**_

"Where are we supposed to find all the tools Zia needs?" I whispered as Owen and I slipped as quietly as we could from the truck.  
He made sure the coast was clear before turning to look at me. "You're the one that made it seem like you knew what you were doing!" He hissed.  
"I have no idea what I'm doing!" I snapped, staying behind him as he weaved in and out of the line of trucks.  
He laughed turning to raise an eyebrow at me. "I don't think I have ever heard those words come out of your mouth."  
I shrugged. "It's true! I did help out at a blood drive, but I got the donors orange juice and a cookie. I just want to help Blue. How hard can it be to find a vein and stick the needle in?"  
Owen stared at me, eyes gaping. "Blue will appreciate it."  
I smiled back at him. I wanted to take his hand and let him know I would do anything for Blue even as terrified of her as I was. She still saved our lives. Plus I knew it would kill Owen inside if she doesn't make it. I couldn't bare to see him go through that.  
"Look," I pointed over his shoulder and he turned to follow my gaze. "a medical truck."  
He took my outstretched hand and led me towards the truck.  
"Get in and get what we need. I will knock once if someone is coming. Any noise out here you stay hidden. Got it?" He informed me before opening the door.  
I nodded.  
"Good, go."  
I climbed in and Owen closed the door leaving it open just a crack so he can still see inside. I quickly ran through Zia's list in my head and collected all we needed.  
"Hurry up!" Owen whispered into the crack of the door.  
"I'm coming!" I snapped back. I pocketed the tools Zia had asked for and threw the blood bad over my shoulder. "I got it." I informed him, pulling the door open and jumping down at his side.  
"The larger trucks Zia explained are back here." He said and I followed him.  
"Where do you think everyone is?" I asked as the ship seemed completely empty besides the snoring of tranked dinosaurs and some moans of the ones just waking up.  
"Sleeping probably."  
I snorted. I wish we could be sleeping.  
We opened the door of the truck Zia explained to us. Inside was a sleeping T-rex.  
"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled.  
"This is gonna be awesome." Owen whispered beside me.  
I turned slowly to look at him, eyes wide. "Really?" I grumbled.  
"What?" he shrugged. "She's sleeping."  
He stepped forward and climbed up into the truck. I automatically reached my arms to him and he grabbed my hands to help me up.  
"Stay back." He whispered, his hand flat on my stomach, he pushed me back against the doors.  
"Owen!" I hissed when his hand started to stretch out towards the dinosaur.  
"Shush!" He warned. "Just checking."  
I held my breath as his hand moved closer to her snout. I fought with every fiber in my body to not yank his hand away.  
He made contact with her, tapping her to snout.  
We both instinctively jumped back. My back slamming into the door behind me.  
He stepped away from me and I fought the urge to pull him back.  
I held my breath as he stepped closer to the T-rex.  
"She's tranked." He informed me.  
His fingers fought to find the pulse on her neck. Pressing with both hands he nodded. "Ok, ok, ok. I got it. Come on." He said softly.  
"Ok," I took a deep breath before stepping in his direction.  
Her head suddenly moved, blocking my view from Owen.  
I heard him grunt and his body hit the side of the trailer.  
"Are you OK?" I asked, my voice cracking as the terror gripped my stomach in knots.  
His hand shot in the air, giving me a thumbs up sign. "I'm ok!" He huffed.  
I nodded. There was no way I was going to squeeze myself around her head to get to where Owen was. Instead I slid along the opposite wall of the trailer.  
Taking the IV bag off my shoulder I held it over her sleeping body. "You're gonna have to do it." I whispered.  
He shook his head. "I can't. The skin is too thick, I have to use both my hands to put pressure on the vein. You gotta do it."  
"I can't," I tried standing on my toes, "I can't reach!"  
"You're gonna have to climb up there."  
Was he serious? I shook my head. "Oh, I'm not… no, no, I'm not gonna climb up there."  
"You'll be ok! It's like riding a bull."  
Did he think I've ridden on one before? "Riding a bull? I didn't grow up in a rodeo, or wherever you came from." I knew he grew up in the south which was more country than the way I grew up.  
"She's asleep now. I can't say that she's gonna be asleep a minute from now, so get up."  
I didn't want to admit it, but he was right.  
"Fine," I huffed.  
"Oh my God, she stinks." I heard Owen complaining.  
I flipped the blood bag back over my shoulder and prepared myself for the jump that would land me on the back on a T-rex. Taking a few deep breaths, I leaped for her.  
She shifted under me as I landed on her back.  
"Gently, gently!" Owen reminded me.  
I situated myself so I was straddling her. My eyes fell on Owen.  
He was fighting a smile. "Good job," he smirked. "You're making this look totally normal." His eyes raked my body and I wanted to yell at him. He was making jokes while I was on the back of a deadly dinosaur. Leave it to Owen to find the humor in any given situation.  
"Where's the needle?" He hissed.  
"In my pocket." I nodded towards my cargo pocket.  
He followed my motion. Knowing I wasn't letting go of the dinosaur, he reached for my pocket and took out the needle and tube.  
I put it all together and tried my hardest to press it into her skin.  
With Owen's hands back on the vein he looked up at me. "It's really thick skin, you're gong to have to jam it in there."  
I nodded.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"One, two…" We both counted at the same time.  
I brought my hand back and slammed the needle into her skin as hard as I could.  
We both held our breath as soon as the needle penetrated her.  
I aggravated her and she groaned under me, throwing her head towards Owen. There was nothing for me to hold onto, so I squeezed my legs to try and keep from sliding off.  
"Owen!" I cried out when I saw her shove him hard into the wall. His face pressed up against hers.  
She pulled away enough where he had room to back away from her.  
He groaned from the impact.  
I smiled when I saw the blood make it's way through the tube. "It's working!"  
Owen returned my smile.  
Those familiar voices from earlier made their way back through the sea of trucks.  
Owen and I looked up.  
"That door's open." One of them pointed out.  
"I got it."  
I stared as they locked us inside the truck. Slowly the T-Rex's breathing became faster. I studied Owen's face as he stared, wide-eyed at her.  
With a loud roar, she woke up, thrashing from side to side.  
I felt myself slipping off her back. Sitting up I quickly looked around and realized I could reach the bars that made up the roof of the truck.  
"The bars!" I called out to Owen. "I can get through them!"  
Balancing myself as I ran from bar to bar to reach the back of the truck, I fell to my stomach as I eased myself off the side. I jumped to the ground and ran to the locked doors.  
I was relieved to see Owen still in the same spot.  
He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Jump Owen!" I pleaded.  
He moved, but her mouth blocked it path. She snapped it closed over and over again.  
Not able to look, I clapped my hands to my head and closed my eyes. Knowing he needed me, I straightened up and studied her movements.  
"Owen," I panted. "Jump… now!" I screamed as soon as she opened her mouth.  
I closed my eyes when he leaped through her mouth and threw himself out of the truck. As soon as he was safe I was quick to shut the door.  
We caught our breath for a moment.  
"Did you see that?" He gasped.  
I nodded.  
"Please tell me you got the blood."  
I reached down to grab the bag that was heavy on my shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

"She's awake!" Someone said from the other side of the trailer.  
"Check that door again!" Another voice called out. Feet pounded on the floor as they raced towards where we stood.  
"Shit!" Owen hissed.  
My back was facing him and he reached over my shoulders to pull the bag of blood over my head. He thew it on and gripped my shoulder tightly and pressed down.  
My knees hit the ground hard and he shoved against me until we were hidden under the trailer.  
The T-rex roared loud above us and my skin crawled. I closed my eyes when two sets of feet stood where we were standing just seconds ago.  
Owen's hand moved up my side and his fingers wrapped around mine. I held his hand tightly, turning my head into his shoulder.  
"It's still locked."  
"I swore I heard voices."  
"There's no one here! Its the damn dinosaur."  
"I guess."  
The two men disappeared again and we didn't move until we heard a door shut in the distance.  
"Ok," Owen let go of my hand and gripped my upper arm to help me wiggle out from under the trailer.  
"This sucks," I groaned.  
"I know," he sighed. "Let's get this back to Zia."  
He took my hand and held tight as we made our way back to the truck that held Blue.  
"You're back!" Franklin bounced impatiently. His hands still putting pressure on Blue's wound.  
"She's so pale," Owen whispered. His eyes locked on her as Zia pulled the bag from his shoulder. He stood still just long enough for Zia to get the blood and he moved to be at Blue's side.  
"Tools." Zia demanded as she stepped at my side.  
I blinked a few times, moving my gaze from Blue to look at Zia. "My pockets."  
I bend over to reach for one of my cargo pockets and Zia dug into my other one.  
"Perfect!" She hissed. looking at the tools I got for her. "Good job, guys."  
"Claire help me start an IV." She handed me a needle.  
I looked up and met Owen's eyes. He watched me closely as I followed Zia's instructions.  
Owen dropped his gaze to Blue, his hands soft on her face as he tried to soothe her.  
I followed his motions. Hesitating for a moment, I let my hands come to rest on her back and patted her lightly.  
"I'm going to make an incision." Zia whispered.  
Owen's hands tightened on Blue to keep her still. He hushed her softly when she whimpered.  
I couldn't hold back the tears that escaped my eyes.  
After Jurassic World, I would try and get Owen to talk about the raptors. He always refused to talk about them. I knew how much Blue meant to him though. There were nights I sat in bed and watched him cry in his sleep, mumbling her name. He was a father who watched his girls being taken from him one by one and then having to abandon the only one he had left. Now she laid dying in his arms.  
We all sat silent as Zia worked on Blue.  
I watched her closely, my eyes straining to help urge the bullet out by just my glare.  
I could feel Owen's eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him. I'd lose it if I saw the pain in his eyes one more time.  
The bullet was removed and we all held our breath as Zia studied it. She let it fall onto the try with a loud clank.  
"She's going to be fine." Zia sighed.  
I let out a small sob as the tears continued to fall. My shoulders relaxed and I finally let my eyes fall on Owen.  
He was smiling at me, his own tears trickling down his cheeks. His girl was ok.  
"Claire can you get me the gauze?" Zia asked as she patched up Blue's wound.  
I moved around the table to step at her side. We moved together to wrap up Blue's leg.  
Owen stayed at her side once we were finished.  
Franklin grabbed a blanket and made himself a bed. He was asleep before any of us realized he disappeared.  
I moved around the table and placed my hand on Owen's arm. "She's going to be fine, Owen." I whispered.  
He nodded, but kept his eyes on her. "They didn't wait for my word…" He spoke softly, his voice trailing off as he shook his head in disbelief.  
I rubbed his arm.  
"She remembered me." his voice shook.  
"Of course she did." I whispered.  
"She attacked that son-of-a-bitch because he had a gun pointed at us."  
I smiled through my tears. "She was protecting her alpha."  
He swiped the back of his hand quickly across his cheek to try and hide the tear that escaped.  
"It's ok," I said softly.  
"Owen," Zia leaned across the table to get his attention.  
He looked up at her and I let my hand drop from his arm.  
"They want me to get blood samples for them."  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "For what?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know, but her blood isn't pure anymore."  
"You don't—" I started but cut myself off as I tried to put my thoughts together.  
Owen and Zia's eyes were on me.  
"What?" Owen asked, turning to look at me.  
My eyes met Owen's "Remember when Hoskins was in the lab and Gray told him the Indominus wasn't a real dinosaur…" I trailed off when Owen nodded, his eyes growing wide.  
"You don't think…" He didn't have to finish the sentence. I was already nodding. He knew what I was thinking.  
They needed Blue alive for more than her DNA. She was Owen's beta. The one who helped him keep the other raptors in line. She was going to help raise the next hybrid to be as obedient as she is.  
"God, dammit!" Owen yelled, reaching for the scalpel and chucking it to the wall behind Zia.  
Her and I both jumped.  
"We won't let them have her." I reminded Owen.  
Zia nodded in agreement. "They are relying on me right now, and I swear I will not hand over any samples."  
"Thanks," Owen sighed and slumped down against the wall.  
"How's your chest?" Zia asked as she looked over Blue's leg.  
I looked down at Owen as he rubbed a spot on his chest.  
"It's fine," he groaned.  
"What happened?" I asked, looking at Zia because I knew Owen wouldn't tell me.  
"He was shot." Zia said quickly.  
"With what?" I half shrieked as I fell to my knees beside him.  
"Tranquilizer dart." Zia answered.  
He refused to look at me. Without thinking about it, I gripped the collar of his shirt to try and see if he was ok.  
He swatted my hand away and shifted against the wall. "I'm fine." he huffed.  
"That should have killed him!" I choked on the words and Zia was quick to answer.  
"I removed it before it was completely empty. He only ended up with a very small amount. Enough to knock him out for a few minutes."  
"And you left him there?" I didn't know why I was so mad at her.  
She looked at Owen as she answered. "I'm so sorry, but I had to stay with Blue. They said if she dies then I die, too."  
"It's fine, Zia. I appreciate what you've done for her." he nodded towards Blue.  
I slammed the back of my head into the wall behind me. "They wanted us all dead."  
"What?" Owen turned his attention on me. "What happened with you guys?"  
It was my turn to not want to talk about what happened.  
"Claire?" Owen shifted so he was facing me, his hands gripped my shoulders as his eyes moved from my face to my legs.  
"I'm not injured." I informed him.  
His shoulders relaxed.  
"They locked us in the control bunker." Franklin mumbled, half asleep.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Owen growled through gritted teeth. His focus was still on me.  
I shuddered at the memory and Owen felt it. His hands gripped my shoulders tighter. "How did you get out?" He asked me.  
I took a deep breath. "Through the escape hatch."  
Franklin snorted. "We came face to face with a Baryonyx and lava before we got out. I wasn't sure if we were going to be food or burned to death."  
Owen's eyes went wide.  
"What?" I asked with a sly smile. "Surprised I survived a dinosaur attack without you?"  
He met my smile and shrugged. "A little."  
I slapped his arm and he laughed.  
My face fell serious and I reached out to touch his chest. "Glad you're ok."  
He reached over and patted my leg. "So am I."  
We fell silent as we slowly found ourselves giving in to exhaustion.  
Owen was asleep before I was and I brought my hand up to lay it over his heart. I needed to feel it beating.  
This was a habit I picked up after I had a nightmare. Normally Owen was shirtless when we slept. I would wake from a nightmare and immediately search his bare chest for the soothing feeling of him alive next to me.  
Making sure he was asleep, I let my hand slip under the collar of his shirt.  
"Home," I sighed and leaned into his side, closing my eyes and letting myself sleep.

 _ ***Keep those reviews coming***_


	11. Chapter 11

**Owen's POV**

The ships horn woke me from a surprisingly deep sleep. I went to move, but the weight on my right side made me look down. I couldn't help, but smile to myself. There's my reason for sleeping so well.  
Claire had fallen asleep just as she always did. Her head on my shoulder and her hand over my heart. This couldn't have been an accident. She only slept like this when she needed to know I was alive.  
Leaning down slowly so I wouldn't wake her, I smelled the familiar fragrance of her hair. Though it was tinged with the smell of the ocean, her scent was still there. I closed my eyes, trying to keep this moment going for a little longer. It took every fiber of my being to not wrap my arms around her.  
Her body moved slightly and her breathing picked up. I quickly shut my eyes to see what her reaction would be.  
I felt her slip her hand out from my shirt and I immediately missed her touch. She hesitate for a moment before her weight was gone.

**Claire's POV**

I blinked a few times, feeling Owen shift under me. My eyes opened and I realized I was still in the same position I fell asleep in. Before Owen could wake up I slipped my hand out of his shirt and moved to sit next to him. It was harder than I thought to pull away from him.  
"We're here," I said sleepily.  
"Where?" Franklin moaned, still half asleep.  
The door of the truck opened and we scrambled to stay out of view of the rear window. It slid open and I shoved in by Owen, leaning on him to keep from falling.  
"you got a heartbeat?" Wheatley asked Zia.  
I shivered from the sound of his voice. Owen was tense beside me. I was glad my hand was on his leg or I was sure he would have went after him.  
"Yeah, do you?" Zia snapped.  
"I need blood samples?" He demanded, ignoring her snide remark.  
"I'm not here to help you restart the food chain, so take your own damn samples."  
He shut the window and We all relaxed.  
"Go, go, go!" She hissed.  
Franklin, Owen and I slid out of the back of the truck. Just as Owen and I were out in the open someone was coming around the truck. Once again, Owen shoved me down and we crawled under the truck.  
"I'm really getting tired of you pushing me around like this!" I hissed when he wiggled himself close to my side.  
He turned slightly to smirk at me. "You know you like it."  
"Hey, What the hell is going on?" The guy asked Franklin.  
"Oh God," I whispered.  
Franklin stammered.  
"I needed an extra pair of hands. He volunteered." Zia came to the rescue.  
"You day crew?"  
"Ey, ey." He answered.  
"We're loading out, follow me." He told Franklin.  
"Does that mean we're leaving the ship? Right now?" Franklin asked him.  
"That is what moving out means, now get moving, come on, follow me."  
"Shit!" Owen grumbled when Franklin was escorted away to help unload the dinosaurs.  
"Oh, no.. He's not going to make it." I couldn't hide the worry in my voice. I could only hear his panicked cries being locked in the bunker and then the gyrosphere. "We have to help him."  
"Stay here, I'll get him." Owen said and started to crawl out from under the truck.  
The truck above us started up.  
"There's no time, Let's go." Owen crawled out first and I followed him until we found an empty truck.  
"Get in." He hissed and I snuck around to the passenger side.  
There was a loud knock on Owen's door. "Fall out!"  
They didn't look in.  
I sighed. "Where are they taking them?" I asked Owen.  
"We're about to find out." He started the truck and we followed the line onto the road.  
We drove for a little while until I started to realize where we were. "This is Lockwood's Estate."  
I looked at Owen to try and figure out why they would be bringing the dinosaurs here. We were in California.  
He looked just as confused.  
"He must have one big ass garage," Owen answered.  
We passed through the gate and the trucks started to slow down.  
"Something's not right." Owen grumbled to himself.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He sat silent for a little while, and I looked around to try and form some sort of plan.  
That's it! The nearest town was five miles away. "Hey," I said, reaching for Owen's arm.  
He looked at me and I pointed at the sign.  
"We hit that town, call the calvary and shut this thing down." Owen read my mind.  
Owen froze next to me and it wasn't until Wheatley peered around him that I noticed the gun at his head. My heart leaped to my throat and I couldn't breath.  
"Hello," Wheatley said. "Should have stayed on the island. Better odds."  
Owen's hands slowly raised off the steering wheel. The clicks of the guns outside the truck had me doing the same thing.  
My door flung open, startling me. I couldn't hold back the scream as two men yanked me from the truck.  
"Get off her!" I heard Owen yelling behind me.  
I was brought to the back of the truck, my arms held tight behind my back.  
One of the men tapped his gun to my temple and smirked. "Get in."  
Owen appeared around the other side of the truck, his stance mirrored mine. His eyes went wide when he saw the gun pointed at me and he struggled against the two men who were holding him.  
The hands around my wrists tightened and I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling out.  
I was shoved into the truck and Owen followed willingly. We hurried into a corner and Owen sat in front of me.  
We sat in silence as the four men who yanked us out of the truck sat with guns pointed at us.  
The trucked stopped a few minutes later and once again we were restrained.  
Teasing Owen, they forced him to walk ahead of me. He struggled the entire time to try and turn around to make sure I was there.  
A cell door opened and we were pushed inside.  
"Caging us in like animals?" I asked the one who had a hold of my wrists. "You should be the ones locked up, you bastard."  
He spun me around so I was looking at him. He let me go and his hand balled into a fist.  
Before I could blink, Owen was between us. "That'll be the biggest mistake you ever make." He warned him.  
The group of men laughed and backed out of the cell, locking us in.  
Owen immediately turned to face me. "You ok?"  
I nodded. "We need to get out of here."  
"We will."  
"No," I sighed and turned to pace the small space. "We're not getting out of this one."  
He didn't answer me. He slumped down on the bench and let his head fall in his hands. He knew I was right.  
I continued to walk around the cell, trying to find a trap door, a loose brick… something that would get us out. There was nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

_**There's going to be some overlapping in scenes in the next few chapters. The clips we see of Claire, Owen and Maisie are small, so I will be adding them into the chapters along with my own writing.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your continues support! It means so much!**_

"That was probably the hottest thing you've ever done." Owen threw me my favorite smile. My stomach did a tight flip.  
I couldn't help but smile back. "He deserved it."  
"Should have let me break his arm."  
I shook my head. "Not when there'a a gun pointed at you."  
He snorted. "It's funny the danger this time is the humans and not the dinosaurs."  
I slumped down on the bench and put my head in my hands. "I should have known."  
"There's no way you would have."  
I peeked at him though my fingers. Slowly pulling them away from my face I looked up at the ceiling. "I was here."  
"Here?" Owen repeated, his eyes wide.  
I nodded. "I had a meeting with Mills. This wasn't Lockwood's plan. There's no way he would know any of this is happening."  
"Wait, so you were here…" He trailed off, looking around him.  
"Not down here! Theres a house above us. This is where Hammond and Lockwood started it all."  
"But you were with that asshole?" Owen gestured to the spot where Mills was just standing.  
"Really?" I huffed. "It's not like it was a date! It was a meeting."  
He leaned back against the wall and looked down at his hands.  
I wanted to move and sit by him. Fighting against my own limbs, I forced myself to stay put.  
The Triceratops in the cage across from us nuzzled her little one and I smiled as I watched them. The baby reminded me of Lovelace. She was the very first dinosaur I saw. I was nineteen and just started my internship for Mr. Masrani.  
"Do you remember the first time you saw a dinosaur?" I asked Owen.  
Owen glanced up at me from where he was seated on the floor. There was a slight smile hinting on the corners of his lips. I knew he was thinking about the first time he saw one.  
"The first time you see them, it's like… a miracle. You read about them in books, you see the bones in museums, but you don't really believe it. They're like myths. And then you see the first one alive." I looked back at the pair across from us. How could I let this happen?  
"This is not your fault." He said as if he read my mind.  
I looked back at him. "But it is."  
"No, this one's on me. I showed them the way." He got up from his spot on the floor. "Well, you and I are going to have plenty of time to talk about this later."  
"If there is a later."  
"Yes there is. I've got a cabin to finish."  
I couldn't help but smile. I went to tell him it took him long enough to settle in one place. Something I wanted for so long, something we argued about over and over again. I'd follow him to his cabin in a heartbeat.  
Just as I was finding the courage to tell him my thoughts there was a thud against the wall where Owen was just sitting.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
He jumped up, grabbing the bars to the window looking into the next cage. "Well, look who just woke up."  
I knew there was a dinosaur over there, but I didn't know if it was one that could or wanted to eat us.  
Owen looked at me and grinned. "We're getting out of here."  
"What?" I hissed.  
He whistled and there was another bang, this time the whole wall shook.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Escaping."  
"You sure about this?"  
"Nope." He whistled again.  
The bricks began to shake loose.  
"Owen what is that."  
"Stygimoloch."  
"Are you kidding me!" I shrieked.  
He whistled again.  
"Not a good idea!" My voice shook.  
"Stay back." He said and whistled again.  
This time she barreled through the wall. Her eyes immediately fell on me.  
"Ok," I backed up, glancing at Owen.  
"Hey!" He yelled clapping his hands. "Look at me!" He clapped again.  
She turned her attention to him and followed his movement.  
With one more whistle he quickly leaped out of the way and she slammed through the cell door, smacking her head on the beam on the other side.  
Owen followed after her. "You're welcome!" He called out.  
There was a noise behind us. The little girl I saw earlier stood crying. As soon as we saw her she turned to run away.  
"Hey wait!" I called after her.  
She kept running.  
"Please, please wait!" I asked again.  
She climbed into the dumbwaiter.  
I glanced at Owen who was completely surprised to see a child in the middle of all this.  
"That's Lockwood's granddaughter."  
He nodded slightly, understanding now. "Hey, hey kid," Owen said softly. "Want to come down out of there?"  
She shook her head, shaking with fear.  
"Uh." Owen hesitated and looked at me for help.  
"Do you remember me?" I asked her.  
I saw Owen glance at me from the corner of my eye. He still didn't like the fact that I was here once before.  
The little girl nodded and I smiled.  
"My name is Claire, what's yours?"  
"Maisie," her voice shook. "Maisie Lockwood."  
"Oh," I smiled. "Maisie. This is my friend, Owen."  
Her eyes locked on Owen. "I saw you with the velociraptors and Blue."  
"Oh, oh yeah?" Owen had her trust. He fumbled for a moment and I smiled at him for reassurance. He was going to have to be the one to coax her down. There's no way we could leave her crying and alone. Not with so many men with guns around.  
"You like dinosaurs?" He asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Hey, so do I. Tell you what, you come on down from there and I'll tell you everything you need to know about Blue. That sound alright?"  
She nodded again.  
"Alright, yeah, come on down." He spoke softly and she kept her eyes on him as she stepped out.  
She took a few steps towards us and I bent down so our eyes were level. "Sweetie, we need some help finding your grandfather. Can you take us to him?"  
She shook her head and began to cry again.  
Something was wrong. She saw or heard something regarding Mr. Lockwood.  
"Made it down here all by yourself, huh? Brave kid." Owen said.  
Her eyes locked on him once again.  
"You look like you could use a friend."  
She turned to fully face him and rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"He's gone!" She cried.  
I stood straight and met Owen's eyes. Mr. Lockwood was dead. She found him dead. My heart broke for her. She was alone in all of this.  
"Listen, I'll tell you what." Owen bent down to look into her eyes. "We were just about to go find our friends and get the heck out of here. Want to come with us?"  
Owen was right. There was no way we could leave her here alone. She needed protection.  
"We could use a friend, too." I added.  
She glanced at me and then back at Owen before nodding.


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter has a reference to 'The Evolution of Claire' Spoilers if you haven't read it yet!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review! 3**_

"Do you know your way around here?" Owen asked Maisie.  
"No, I've only been down here once and I got in trouble. Mr. Mills locked me in my room." Her head was down, looking at the ground as she spoke. "He pushed me," She whispered, rubbing at her arms.  
"You're safe from him." Owen turned to smile at her.  
Maisie's shoulders relaxed under my hands and I squeezed lightly.  
"Mr. Mills is selling the dinosaurs. I tried telling Grandpa, but he didn't listen to me."  
"We're going to take care of that." Owen's voice was low. "Stay close…" He trailed off as the voices from the auction could be heard.  
Maisie backed up until her back was against me.  
"I got you." I whispered.  
Owen stepped around the corner and motioned for us to follow.  
With my hands on Maisie's shoulders, I guided her forward.  
"This way." Owen slipped down a hallway with a small window looking down on the auction.  
Maisie gasped beside me.  
The dinosaur on display was one that I have never seen before. I immediately knew it wasn't natural.  
"What is that thing?" I whispered.  
"They made it." Maisie answered me.  
"Who?" I asked her.  
"Mr. Mills and the other man."  
"What man?"  
She pointed to Henry and I glanced to the other side of me to meet Owen's eyes. His features mirrored mine.  
We listened to the skills this monster had and I could feel Owen tense beside me. This is what he was afraid of. This is what years of his research went to. Creating the Indo-Raptor. A monster that could obey human command.  
This was more than Owen has ever done with his raptors. This beast was trained to kill. A simple laser and acoustic turned it more deadly than it already was.  
Panic gripped my chest. This wasn't happening again. Another hybrid, this one more dangerous than the Indominus.  
"Modifications?" Owen hissed, repeating the words of the auctioneer.  
"They want Blue for the next one." I whispered.  
"The doctor said it needed a mother." Maisie looked up at me.  
"What does that mean?" I asked her.  
She shrugged. "Him and Mr. Mills were fighting. He was mad that Blue got hurt. He said he needed Blue in good health to help raise the next one."  
Owen growled beside me. "How did you hear all this?" He asked her.  
"Grandpa didn't believe me," She shrugged, looking down at her hands. "I wanted to know what was happening to the dinosaurs. That's when I saw you and Blue. There was a video of you on the computer."  
"Damn it!" He snapped.  
Maisie jumped, pressing into my side. "You did good." I assured her.  
"Yeah," Owen was quick to agree. "Good job." He leaned forward to look around me so she could see him wink at her.  
We listened as they auctioned off the monster. I was nauseous from the amount of money these men were throwing into it.  
"That thing can't leave this building." Owen said and squeezed my arm before backing up.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked him.  
"Whatever happens you stay out of sight. I'll come back."  
I nodded, knowing Maisie didn't need to see me panic. I did my best to smile at her.  
She sighed heavily and looked back down at the auction below.  
"Is he going to kill it?" She asked after a moment of silence.  
"I hope so." I sighed. "At least he's going to stop the auction."  
It was a few minutes before the Stygimoloch barreled out of the elevator.  
Owen dropped from the ceiling of the elevator a moment later and covered the dinosaur as she bunted people across the room. He fought off men who tried shooting at her, attacking others who fought against him.  
Maisie whimpered beside me and I held her close, not too sure how protected we were from the flying bullets.  
"Is he going to die?" Maisie cried.  
"No, he's strong. He'll be fine." It was the truth. Owen was taking on anyone who came at him. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with him any more, but this was a completely different side of Owen. No matter how many times I've called him an immature child in the past. There was nothing but man fighting for our lives.  
The room emptied out and Owen had the cage locked in place.  
"Go," I pushed Maisie to run ahead of me. I wasn't sure if Owen would need help or not.  
"Where did Mr. Mills go?" Maisie asked as we hurried down the hallway Owen went.  
We rounded the corner just as Owen came around the other side.  
Maisie and I screamed from the surprise and collided with him. He grabbed us both and we turned around to run in the opposite direction.  
"We need to get out of here!" Owen yelled, his hands on my back, pushing me forward.  
We rounded another corner and reached a door.  
"Don't!" Mills voice rose goosebumps on my arms.  
Owen moved so Maisie and I were behind him. I put my arms around her and she leaned into me.  
"You two, you fucking deserve each other." He mumbled. "Maisie," he demanded. "Come with me."  
She backed into me even more. Her whole body shaking from fear.  
Owen shook his head. "You got your money. Walk away."  
"Oh," Mills rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do, huh?"  
"We're going to stop this!" I yelled, keeping Maisie safe against me. "All of it!"  
"How!" Mills yelled back. "What, you going to go back in time before Hammond decided to play God? You can't put it back in the box!"  
"We have to try."  
"It's too late! Maisie, come!"  
Owen stepped back at the same time I pushed her more between us.  
Maisie reached out and held onto his arm that was stretched out in front of her.  
"Oh… so… you're going to take care of her now, huh? You have no idea what she is. What do you think drove Lockwood and Hammond apart? Lockwood never had a grandchild. He just wanted his daughter back. And he had the technology. He created another. He made her again."  
Before I could begin to process what he was saying the Indo-Raptor burst in and took out both of the men standing guard by Mills.  
"Go!" Owen pointed towards the door.  
Maisie was first to run through and Owen and I followed. We barricaded the door and I ran ahead.  
"Come on!" I called for her.  
I ran as fast as I could, only hearing footsteps behind me. How could Mills say all that in front of Maisie? She doesn't deserve to go through everything she's being forced to. There was so much more going on than I ever realized. These men have completely created a human being and God knows what kind of experiments they are planning on putting her through.  
"This way," Maisie pointed towards two large doors. "That's the library."  
"I know the way out from there." I added.  
Owen grumbled something under his breath and reached for the doorknob.  
Not knowing where the Indo-Raptor went, Owen cautiously entered the room. Maisie and I followed a few steps behind.  
We paused when there was a body on the floor. The gun used to control the Indo-Raptor laid next to it.  
Owen moved towards it.  
We jumped when the body disappeared. We weren't alone in the room.  
Rushing across the room, we hid behind the display where the Indo-Raptor finished off the body.  
Owen tugged at my arm and motioned for me to follow him around to the other side. I did the same to Maisie and she stuck by my side as we moved.  
The familiar tapping rang loud in my ears. I was brought back to being nineteen and running blind through the trees, trying to find Justin. Tap, tap, tap. I wanted to clap my hands over my ears and scream. This couldn't be happening again. I wasn't going to lose anyone else to a toe tapping monster.  
We continued around the display until Owen was inches from the gun. He reached for it and I could hear the Indo-Raptor above us. Reaching out, I grabbed the belt at the back of his pants and pulled him back.  
He looked at me and followed my gave above our heads.  
There was no where else to go.  
The radio on the floor crackled and made the beast look down, spotting us instantly.  
"Run!" Owen yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

I shoved Maisie ahead of me as we ran from the roar behind us. Owen was close behind me, I could feel his breath on my neck. We let Maisie lead us up a small spiral staircase.  
The Indoraptor leaped up and I pushed Maisie up the stairs, taking her place where claws and teeth cut through the iron stairs. I screamed, just barely dodging the beasts angry swats in my direction.  
Owen's hands were strong as he pushed against the back of my thighs to get me out of the line of attack. Crawling the rest of the way up the stairs, I laid flat on my stomach, trying to catch my breath.  
I went to turn to see if Owen made it passed the attack, but he was suddenly standing over me. His arms hooked under my shoulders and he pulled me to my feet.  
"Where's Maisie?" He hissed in my ear. His arms locked around me, my back flush against his chest.  
"I don't know!" I cried.  
"Here!" Maisie's hand stuck out from behind a door she had cracked open.  
We could hear the Indoraptor trying to get through the railing.  
Without a second thought, Owen moved us until we joined Maisie in the small room.  
It was a small room. I immediately started feeling around the dark space.  
"It's gone." Owen whispered. "Where are we?" He asked Maisie.  
"This way, I come down here to play." She pointed to a door cut into the floor. "We'll be behind the display glass."  
"Good job, kid." Owen patted her back and held open the door. "Claire, go first and grab Maisie."  
I nodded and climbed down the ladder into the edge of the display case. Just as I reached the last step, Maisie started her descend. I reached for her as she stepped onto the floor. She leaned into me as we listened to the Indoraptor's calls as it continued to hunt us.  
Owen closed the door as he came down the ladder.  
Looking across the display case, we knew it would see us as soon as we moved into the light.  
Owen found the fuse box behind us and shut down the power. Everything was dark. Maisie backed into me and I could feel her shaking. I reached for her shoulders and squeezed, letting her know I was there.  
"Don't move until I tell you to." Owen's lips were at my ear, he spoke so low I almost couldn't hear him despite the fact that he was inches from me.  
I nodded once and he moved away from us.  
Maisie whimpered as she watched him move across the open space.  
With shaky hands I guided her through the display case when Owen waved us forward.  
There was a shadow sweep by the glass window and I swallowed my scream. Maisie didn't notice and Owen was too busy feeling for the door to the next display.  
We walked in a line as the three of us crept across the next display. Keeping a hold on Maisie, I kept my eyes on Owen's back as he moved forward.  
The lights came on in the displays across the room, quickly followed by other lights coming back on. We stood frozen as the display we were standing in lit up around us.  
Maisie stepped away from me as I met Owen's eyes.  
The high pitch scream made Owen and I jump and looked at Maisie. Glass shattered in front of us. We were thrown backwards, a tree trunk fell across my legs, pinning me down.  
My screams matched Maisie's as we fought against sharp teeth snapping at us.  
Maisie was able to get free from the fallen tree and I pulled her over me.  
"Go," I demanded, pushing her towards the way we came in.  
She did as I said and ran while the Indoraptor still struggled to get to me.  
I could hear Owen struggling somewhere in the far corner. He was calling my name, but I could barely hear it over the growling.  
Another tree trunk came down pinning me again. At the same time something dug deep into my thigh. I couldn't hold back the gut wrenching scream.  
I laid back, trying to fight the darkness that was threatening to pull me under. The pain was too much.  
"Claire!" Owen's voice sounded far away.  
I blinked a few times, trying to get myself to focus on something.  
"Stay awake!" He demanded. "I'm coming."  
The pain in my thigh started to come back. I could feel it throb with every heartbeat. I groaned in pain as Owen worked to get the tree off of me.  
"Hey," He said, dropping to his knees beside me. "You're ok. Put pressure on it." He pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it against the wound.  
Finally seeing the gash I fought against passing out again.  
"Don't look at it! Look at me," He demanded. "Look at me." He said again when I didn't listen.  
I finally looked up to meet his eyes. For a moment I was lost in the lust radiating from his eyes.  
"You have to go find her." I pressed. I knew Maisie couldn't be alone and if he stayed any longer I was afraid of what I would do. The pain in my leg was forgotten. There was another ache. My heart. If I gave it to him right now, would he break it again? I was more afraid of what I was feeling than the monster stalking us in the dark.  
"I can't leave you here." He objected my plea.  
That was my undoing. Despite the chaos around us, or that fact that a little girl needed him more than I did, his focus was solely on me. Proof that I was still his world as he claimed over and over again when we were together.  
"Come here." I couldn't fight the urge anymore. My lips crushed against his. He kissed me back with a force that would have knocked me off my feet if I was standing up. "Go," I tried again. "I'll be fine." I shoved against his shoulder and he let me push him away. "Run!"  
He moved quickly, running away from me. I watched him until I knew I was alone.  
Letting myself fall back I cried. Not because I was in pain, but because I was convinced that was our last kiss. I sent him off to chase after a monster. I sent him off to what could possibly be his death.  
I heard gunshots from somewhere above me. "Owen," I spoke his name with confidence. I needed to get to him. I needed to help.  
Taking his folded up handkerchief, I ripped it, so it was a long bandage. I wrapped it tight around my thigh. With a deep breath I pulled myself to my feet. Stumbling out of the display case. I took a few steps before collapsing from the pain. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I forced myself back to my feet.  
I made it to the grand staircase, sobbing from the pain. Falling on the first step from not being able to put weight on my leg. I growled loudly, frustrated with myself.  
Looking up the stairs, my breathing picked up. Owen's face flashed in my mind. I could feel his arms warm and protective around me.  
"You're my whole world, Claire. I love you." The whisper of his voice in my ear as he confessed his love for me for the first time echoed in my head.  
I gripped the railing and threw myself forward, running up the stairs. Making it to the second floor, I collapsed against the wall, trying to keep from screaming out in pain.  
For the first time since Owen pulled the tree off of me, I looked down at my leg. Blood soaked through Owen's handkerchief.  
I untied it and moved it just above the puncture wound, tying it as tight as I could.  
I leaned against the wall as I moved forward. Though I had no idea where I was going, I knew I needed to keep moving in order to find them.  
There was a noise behind me as I turned towards another set of stairs. I turned and clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.  
Blue sniffed the air as she made her way in my direction. She looked at me and I pressed my back against the wall, trying to get it to open up and swallow me whole. She tilted her head as she stared at me.  
There was a sound at the top of the stairs and her head snapped in that direction. She threw her head in the air letting out her high pitched call before bounding up the stairs.  
Trying to find the strength to make it up the stairs to follow Blue, I bit my bottom lip and pulled myself up to the first step. If I never saw another staircase in my life I'd be happy.  
As I pulled myself up the stairs, I could hear glass breaking. The struggle in the room was big. I prayed Owen found Maisie and they were no longer in the room. I kept my eyes on the open door, waiting for them to come running out.  
By the time I made it up the stairs the room was quiet and empty of human or dinosaur.  
The laser gun Owen grabbed down in the library laid on the floor. He was here. I looked around the destroyed room and my heart broke for Maisie. My eyes fell on the open door leading out to the balcony.  
Bending down, I grabbed the gun. It was empty of bullets, but the laser would come in handy.  
I stepped outside on the balcony and looked around. Where they went from here I couldn't tell.  
I leaned over the edge of the railing and didn't see any signs that they jumped or fell.  
The sound to my left made me squint through the heavy rain. In the distance I could see two figures moving across the rooftop. One of them were significantly taller than the other.  
"Owen," I whispered to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

Throwing the strap of the gun over my shoulder I moved along the edge of the house towards where they were.  
The Indoraptor stalked towards them. I scrambled up the ladder when I saw Maisie take a step back and slip. Owen grabbed her hand and he struggled to keep them both from falling.  
Looking down at the gun hanging against my hip there was only one use for it.  
I grabbed it and banged it against the metal of the ladder I was standing on.  
"Hey!" I screamed as loud as I could.  
The glass creaked under it's weight as it turned towards me, giving Owen the chance to pull him and Maisie back up to the roof.  
He made sure Maisie was secure and stepped away from her.  
I met Owen's eyes, lifting the gun to point it at him. Owen has always had the ability to read me and he has annoyingly never been wrong. This time I counted on him understanding exactly what was going through my mind.  
With Owen's eyes locked on mine I quickly looked down at the glass under the Indoraptor's feet.  
Owen nodded, understanding my unspoken plan.  
Without a second thought, I set the laser off, pointing it at Owen's chest.  
It followed the laser, locking it's gaze on Owen.  
With one final nod from Owen I hit the button for the loud acoustic that would set it off to attack it's target.  
I watched with wide eyes as Owen ran towards the teeth snarling at him. He ducked at the last moment, sliding under the Indoraptor and slipped off the glass roof, his back smashing into the bricks behind him.  
Just as I hoped, the Indoraptor was too heavy for the glass. It broke, but unfortunately it caught itself before falling through.  
"Damn it!" I hissed to myself.  
It regained it's footing and turned once more towards Owen. I found myself completely frozen, unsure of what I should do next.  
The panic written across Owen's face proved he was at a loss as well.  
This thing was going to kill him and remain between Maisie and I. I only hoped it would attack me next and give her a chance to run.  
I noticed Owen's attention suddenly move above the Indoraptor's head.  
"Blue!" I sighed. She leaped onto the Indoraptor and they both fell through the glass roof.  
The three of us stood frozen as we tried to listen for any other sounds of their fight.  
Silence.  
I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and met Owen's eyes once more. His features mirrored mine. It was over. We survived once more.  
Both of us looked at Maisie who was still frozen against the pole, gripping it as if her life depended on it.  
Owen moved towards her, his arms reaching up to her. "Sit down and slide down to me. You're ok. It's all over."  
Without hesitating she slid her hands down the pole and did as Owen said. He caught her easily and took her hand, leading her over to me.  
I dropped the gun and sat down, trying to get the throbbing in my leg to stop.  
"You're hurt!" Maisie gasped when she followed Owen's gaze as he retied the handkerchief around my thigh.  
I looked over his shoulder and did my best to smile at her. "I'm ok." I assured her.  
"Nothing a few stitches wouldn't fix." Owen added.  
"What?" I shrieked, but his lips on mine cut me off.  
"I can't believe you made it all the way up here." He said when he pulled away.  
I shrugged. "I had to."  
"I'm glad you did." Maisie sighed.  
Owen helped me to my feet again and I struggled to keep weight on my leg.  
It was Maisie that took my hands and placed them on her shoulders as she stepped in front of me.  
"Thanks," I smiled down at her.  
The three of us looked down at the devastation below. Blue was gone, thankfully she survived the fall. The Indoraptor laid lifeless, impaled by the Triceratops skull in the center of the room.  
"What the hell?" Zia and Franklin walked into the library.  
"They're alive!" I whispered, not able to get my voice any higher.  
"Hey," Owen called down to them.  
"Hey!" Franklin yelled back. "You good?"  
"Yeah," Owen rolled his eyes. "you?"  
"Nope." He answered.  
My heart sank. What now.  
"Hey, we've got a problem downstairs. I need you to come see this."  
"We're coming down." I said and looked around for a way back inside.  
"Maisie?" Owen questioned.  
She looked up at him and glanced in the direction we came. "This way." She stepped away from me and immediately turned back around. "Oh! I'm sorry."  
"It's ok," Owen answered for me, his arm already tight around my waist. "Lead the way, I got her."  
"I can walk you know. I made it up two flights of stairs and across a roof—" I was cut off as I suddenly had no choice but to bare all my weight on my leg. Owen's arm was gone and I stumbled forward, not able to hold back the pain-filled whimper.  
"You were saying?" He asked, his arm reclaiming it's spot around my waist.  
"Nothing," I sighed, leaning into his side and bringing my hand up to rest on his shoulder to help ease the weight off my leg.  
"Thought so."  
We crawled through one of the broken windows and back down the stairs. I bit my lip through the pain, not wanting to worry either one of them.  
I knew by the way Owen was walking that we was struggling from some sort of pain as well. Though I had an open wound, he was pummeled and thrown around. There had to be injuries that I couldn't see. I made sure not to lean on him too much.  
"Claire!" Both Zia and Franklin yelled at the same time when we rounded the corner to the library. They rushed over to help me and I pushed them away.  
"Seriously, I'm fine." I grumbled.  
Maisie's hand slipped between Owen and I, threading her fingers with mine. I glanced over my shoulder realizing she had hidden herself behind us.  
Owen felt her reach between us and turned slightly to pull her to stand in the middle. "It's ok." He told her. "They're friends. They're helping us."  
She nodded, but still held tightly to my hand.  
"I have so many questions." Franklin shook his head completely baffled. His eyes went from my leg, to Owen's arm around Maisie and I, to Maisie's hand in mine.  
"Later, Franklin." Zia huffed and turned towards the elevator.  
"No," Maisie whimpered, and tugged at my arm. "I don't want to go back down there."  
"You're safe. Nothing else is coming after us." Zia answered her. "The danger isn't anything like that."  
"What is it?" I asked, realizing she was shaking.  
She met my eyes briefly and turned to lead us into the elevator.  
"Oh, God," I gasped and instinctively clapped my hand over Maisie's eyes.  
Blood was splattered across the elevator floor and walls. More than one person died in here and I shuddered wondering who the victims were.  
Maisie didn't fight against my hand blocking her vision. Instead she leaned into my side.  
"Zia?" Owen questioned, looking around at the scene around us.  
She shrugged. "I don't know. This isn't what I was talking about. It's the dinosaurs in the cages. There was an explosion and… well… it's not good."  
"Show me." I demanded.  
The elevator ride down was silent. No one dared talk about the gore around us to try and at least protect some of Maisie's childhood innocence.  
Stepping out of the elevator, Maisie let me lead her forward blindly. It wasn't until the doors were shut behind us when I took my hand away from her eyes.  
She blinked a few times.  
"This way," Zia led us down a hallway and then down a small spiral staircase like the one in the library.  
I could hear the cries of the dinosaurs even before we entered the room. Maisie's hand was in mine and I dropped it once I took in the scene outside the glass barrier. Fire blazed, smoke billowed, and alerts of Hydrogen Cyanide above containment level rang in my ears.  
There could be no way we fought this hard to have them all die such slow and painful deaths. They were suffocating.  
I looked at each one, all trying desperately to escape. To find the freedom I was supposed to give them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I think this was my favorite chapter to write! I've had the scene at the end of the chapter in my head since the first time I saw the movie! Enjoy and please review!**_

"They're all dying!" I gasped and looked back at Zia. How did this happen?  
"The blast damaged the ventilation system. We did everything we could." Zia's voice was sincere. Her and Franklin worked just as hard as I did to give these animals the freedom they deserved.  
Looking down at the control panel there had to be another way. I owed it to them to try and save them.  
The answer was right in front of me. The control system for the cage doors. They were all within my reach.  
"I can open the gates from here!" I clicked through until I came to the Containment Facility screen. Lit up in front of me was each numbered cage.  
"Claire, be careful. We're not on an island anymore."  
I heard Owen's words, but I didn't care. They needed my help and I wasn't going to walk away. I couldn't.  
I unlocked the first cage and a rush of relief flowed through me. Their eagerness to get out and survive was enough to push me forward. I had to let them all out.  
Unlocking the last cage, I finally looked at the scene in front of me. Carnivore and Herbivore moving together, trying to save themselves. Their only thought was survival. I knew that feeling too well.  
I looked back at Owen for some form of approval of what I was about to do. Knowing I'd do it with or without his support, I was frantic for some sort of feedback.  
He stood frozen behind me. His eyes locked on the mob of dinosaurs crying out for air they desperately needed in their lungs.  
I know that feeling of being trapped. Breathable air quickly disappearing as death threatened to take over. The faint burn of salt water still stung my throat. Knowing how desperately I wanted the air above the water, how my life was in Owen's hands as he fought to save me. This was my turn to be outside the gyrosphere. Their lives were in my hands and I had made that promise to save them. I couldn't let them down.  
I moved towards the red button that would open them up to the outside world. My hand hovered, only pausing as Owen's voice broke through the silence of the room we were standing in.  
"Claire, you press that button there's no going back."  
Though he may be right, there was nothing else I could do. "I can't let them die," I said, mostly to myself.  
Owen's words echoed through my head and I was now trying to convince myself this was the right thing to do.  
For a moment I was brought back to the control room in Jurassic World. Watching the Indominus stalk towards the park. Owen fighting with me to evacuate the island. I made the wrong decision to not listen to him then. I knew he was right. Images of the news coverage of the T-Rex running loose in San Diego when I was little filled my head. Could I be responsible for that kind of chaos? The answer is no. When given the choice to save humans or dinosaurs I made the wrong decision three years ago by choosing dinosaur. Following Owen's caution, I slammed the box shut. I had to choose people this time.  
Moving to stand closer to the glass. I cried with the magnificent creatures in front of me. Silently promising myself I'd stay with them until the end. They didn't have to be alone.  
Owen understood and stepped behind me, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. He knew I needed to stay and he was going to be there with me.  
The red lights by the main door suddenly flashed green.  
Owen and I spun at the same time to see Maisie leaning over the control panel just as I was a few minutes ago. Her hand pressed down on the button I walked away from.  
"I had to," Maisie whimpered. "They're alive. Like me."  
I looked at Owen, trying to figure out what we should do. There was no way to close the door. No way to stop it from opening.  
Maisie made her decision based on the fact that she accepted who she was and was going to fight for these animals even harder than I ever did.  
We watched as each dinosaur rushed out to their freedom.  
"Oh, Maisie…" Owen sighed once the dinosaurs were out of sight.  
She caught the disappointment in his voice and I placed my hand on his arm. He looked at me, seeing the warning in my eyes. I gave a slight shake of my head before moving around him to face Maisie.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her bottom lip quivered and she fell into my arms.  
"It's ok," I rubbed circles on her back, her tears blending into my already damp shirt.  
"We have to get out of here." Owen said behind me.  
I shook my head, knowing why he wanted to leave. "We're all over the security tapes. They'll know we were here."  
"I know," he said through clenched teeth. "They don't need to know how long we were here, or that we saw how the dinosaurs got out."  
"I'm with Owen!" Franklin chimed in.  
Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I focused on a plan of action: Our next step. Franklin and Zia were already looking at me, waiting for an order. "Ok," I finally spoke, my hand stilled on Maisie's back, but she still clung to me. "Franklin check the tapes and get rid of anything showing us coming down here. Then shut down the system so we can get out."  
He nodded and immediately went to work.  
"Owen, take Maisie and see what you can salvage from her room. She's going to need clothes."  
She stepped in his direction and he took her hand.  
"Zia and I will wipe the control board down, getting rid of our fingerprints."  
"Got it, Boss." Zia started on one side and I moved to the other.  
Once we met in the middle I stood up to turn and check on Franklin's progress. Swaying from the sudden dizziness, I braced myself against the wall.  
"Hey," Zia yelled, catching me as I slumped down the wall. She helped me sit down and I blinked a few times, trying to gain focus. "What's wrong?" She asked frantically.  
"My leg," I forced the words out. Suddenly too tired to move any part of my body.  
"She's still bleeding." I heard Franklin point out, but it sounded like he was talking to us from another room.  
"We have to get her back upstairs." Though I felt Zia pulling me to my feet, she, too sounded far away.  
"What the hell happened!" Owen yelled, his voice bringing me back from the darkness that had surrounded me while Zia and Franklin moved me upstairs.  
I looked around and realized we were on the library floor. My head turned to find Owen and Maisie running across the room towards me.  
Something squeezed my hand. I followed the arm up to Franklin's face. He was looking across me towards Owen.  
"She passed out. Zia is searching the lab downstairs for supplies. She's losing a lot of blood." Franklin informed Owen.  
He dropped to his knees, taking my left hand in his since Franklin still had a hold of my right. "God, Claire, I didn't think it was that bad. I should have paid more attention."  
"It doesn't hurt." I assured him. It wasn't a lie. I really couldn't feel any pain at the moment.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Maisie, now sitting beside Owen, she was closest to my head.  
"Nothing Zia can't fix." I did my best to smile, but it was hard to find the energy.  
"Out of my way!" Zia bellowed.  
Franklin and Maisie jumped to their feet and backed away from me. Owen, never flinching, stayed with my hand cradled in both of his.  
"I couldn't find any pain medications, when they were packing up they took it all with them." Zia informed me.  
"Just do what you need to. It can't hurt any more than a claw ripping into your flesh." I told her.  
Owen and Zia exchanged a look.  
"We can find a hospital." Owen suggested as Zia worked to cut my pants around the wound.  
I shook my head. "No… no hospital!" I knew a hospital visit would mean being hooked up to IV's, being admitted, and forcing me to be in the spotlight of curious news reporters.  
"Ok, ok," Owen said when he noticed my panic. "No hospital." He looked over me at Zia once more. She was preparing to clean out the wound.  
"You have to help me hold her down." She instructed him.  
He nodded, moving around me, lifting my head onto his knees. He leaned down quickly and kissed my forehead. It wasn't until his warm lips touched my clammy skin, did I realize just how cold I felt. I shivered.  
"Yeah," Zia reached across me and patted my good leg. "You're going to be cold. You've lost a lot of blood."  
I lifted my head, hissing from the pain as Zia cleaned my leg.  
"I know," her voice was apologetic. "I'm so sorry."  
Owen ran his hands up and down my arms, trying to keep my calm. His fingers slowly wrapped around my wrists and just as slow he lifted my arms so they rested on his lap above my head.  
I looked up at his face. His eyes were wide as he stared at Zia. following his gaze, I saw Zia lean over my leg and the unexpected stabbing pain made me scream.  
Struggling against Owen's fingers, I wanted my hands free, I wanted to reach for Zia and stop her.  
"Her leg, Owen." Zia snapped.  
I tried the best I could to keep it still, but the pain was too much. Instinct took over. I needed to move away from the pain as she stitched me up.  
He was quick to move both my hands into one of his and leaned over me, pressing my leg down.  
Turning my head away from Zia I squeezed my eyes shut to try and ignore the pain. Opening my eyes I realized Franklin and Maisie were no longer in the room.  
"Maisie," I panted through the pain.  
"Franklin took her into the other room." Owen informed me.  
I wasn't sure how much time passed before I found it hard to keep my eyes open.  
"Don't fight the need to pass out." Zia told me.  
I tried to tell her I was fine, but finding my voice was impossible.  
"Keep your finger on her pulse." I could here Zia somewhere in the distance talking to Owen.  
There was pressure on my neck before the darkness took over all my senses.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow... one more chapter after this one! Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story! It's been a blast to write! Keep those reviews coming!**

Something tapped my cheek and I could feel a damp cloth on my forehead. I turned my head when I felt the slapping again and groaned.  
"She's waking up!" I heard Maisie cheer.  
I went to move my hand to rub my eyes, but something was holding it.  
"Owen," I moaned and blinked a few times.  
"Right here." He whispered and I felt his hand squeeze around mine.  
Looking up, his face came into focus and I smiled. He was kneeling in the same spot he was before. My head still resting on his lap.  
"How long have I been out?" I felt like I've been sleeping for days.  
"A few minutes. Zia just finished." He brought his free hand up and grabbed the cloth on my forehead.  
"Are you ok now?" Maisie dropped to her knees. She reached her hand out and lightly placed it on my shoulder.  
I lifted my head to check on my leg. The pain was worse than before, but I forced a smile anyway. "Yeah, Honey, I'm fine."  
Owen wasn't buying it and I knew he caught on to the strain in my voice. He squeezed my hand and when Maisie was distracted by Zia wrapping my leg with a fresh bandage, he leaned down to whisper, "Lier," in my ear.  
I did my best to roll my eyes, but winced at the way it made my head hurt. Which made Owen laugh.  
"Ok, sit her up." Zia instructed.  
Maisie immediately gripped my left shoulder she already had her hand on and pushed lightly along with Owen.  
"You good?" Owen asked, his palms flat against my back for support.  
I nodded.  
"Need to hear your voice, Claire." He insisted.  
With my back towards him I was glad he didn't see the pain on my face. He waited patiently behind me until I was sure I had my emotions under control when I spoke. "I'm good."  
There was silence behind me and then I heard Maisie giggle softly.  
"Owen!" I complained, knowing he was the reason for making her laugh. Once again he didn't believe what I was saying.  
"You don't always have to be the tough one, you know." He sighed and hooked his arms under mine to help me to my feet.  
I didn't answer him. I was too busy trying not to scream out in agony.  
"What do we do now?" Maisie asked as she took my hand in hers. I could feel her still trembling, though I wasn't sure if it was from what she just went through, or her anticipation for my answer to her question.  
I heard Owen chuckle behind me and I turned slightly so he could see me smiling, then I looked down at Maisie. "We should probably stick together," I told her, "for survival."  
Owen slipped his arms around my waist, pressing my back into his chest and ducked his head to kiss the sensitive spot just behind my ear, then whispered "This time you're not getting away."  
I leaned my head back to rest against his shoulder and sighed. His lips easily making me forget the pain in my leg.  
"Save it you two." Zia grumbled.  
I couldn't help but smile at her. "Thanks for this." I told her, looking down at my bandaged leg.  
She shrugged. "You're the first human I stitched up. Consider it practice."  
"That makes me feel so much better." I groaned.  
She laughed and reached over to squeeze my arm. "Seriously though, don't scare me like that again."  
"I agree." Owen added, his arms tightening around me.  
"Yeah," Maisie chimed in. I looked down and smiled at her.  
"I won't. I promise." I said and winked at her.  
"Sure answer the kid." Owen griped.  
I ignored him and stepped away to reach out for Maisie. "Wanna get out of here?"  
She shrugged and looked around the rubble that used to be the library. "This is all I know. I've never left this house."  
"Hey," Owen whispered as he stepped beside me. His hand reached out and laid softly on her shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to you. We can't stay here any longer. It's not safe."  
"I know," she nodded and looked down at her hands. Wiping her hand quickly across her cheek to hide the tear that escaped. "I'm scared." She finally admitted, bringing her hands up to cover her eyes.  
"It's ok to be scared." I pulled her instinctively into my arms and held her tight.  
She let herself cry in my arms, her arms slowly moved to wrap around my waist and I rubbed her back. I didn't let her go until she pulled away from me. Even then I kept her hand tight in mine.  
Moving my focus to find Owen, I realized it was just Franklin, Maisie and I in the room.  
"Where—" I started, but Franklin cut me off.  
"They went to put Maisie's stuff in the car."  
This made Maisie smile. "I told Owen I wanted to take Grandpa's car. It's in the garage."  
"Good idea," I returned her smile.  
"Ready?" Owen asked, returning with a blanket in his hands. He threw it over Maisie's shoulders. She shivered and wrapped it tight around her.  
"Ready." I sighed.  
"Me, too." Maisie added.  
"We're going to drive straight through the night and back to San Fransisco. You guys take your time. You're technically kidnapping, so don't be driving like a maniac and put attention on yourselves." Zia informed us.  
Owen snorted. "We won't, Claire's not driving."  
Franklin laughed at that.  
"Hey!" I complained. "I saved your asses with that truck."  
Zia raised an eyebrow, but dismissed whatever she was going to say.  
"Come on." Owen motioned for us to follow.  
With Maisie's hand still in mine, we walked together out the front door.  
"The rain stopped." Maisie said softly beside me.  
"Yeah," I whispered back, my eyes stayed locked on Owen's back.  
It was eerily quiet. Not a single sound coming from the woods surrounding us. The wind was even still. Maisie must have felt the tension in the air because she shivered beside me, squeezing my hand.  
Owen froze just a few steps below us and I followed his gaze. "Owen," I hissed. My voice shook from the terror that rippled through me.  
Surprisingly, Maisie was calm beside me.  
"Shh…" Owen soothed. "It's ok, she won't hurt us."  
Maisie leaned forward, her eyes wide as she watched Owen speak to Blue. I kept my arms tight around her to keep her at my side.  
We all stood and watched Blue walk away from Owen. He watched her disappear into the woods.  
Maisie slipped from my arms and hurried down the steps. She rushed into Owen's arms and I smiled as he wrapped his around her.  
Within a few hours time, she has grown to trust us immensely. The road ahead of us was going to be a bumpy one, but Maisie needs protection.  
I suddenly found myself moving towards my new… family…  
The closer I got to them, the more I realized just how much we needed each other.  
Owen turned his attention from the woods where Blue disappeared and he reached for me. He glanced back towards the woods and I knew he was worried about her.  
I reached for his hand on Maisie's back and squeezed. For the first time in three years, Owen let me comfort him. Only this time Maisie was between us. Normally I would reach for his hand to try and get him to talk about leaving Blue behind on the island, but he always dismissed the conversation and walked away. Soon me trying to get him to talk would turn into full blown arguments and him storming away.  
As soon as his hand reached for me, I knew this time would be different. He welcomed the comfort and as long as he needed it, I would be here.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well here it is! A HUGE thank you to those who have read and reviewed through the whole story. I can't put into words how much all of your reviews mean to me! They keep me motivated to keep writing. Thank you again! Writing this fic was a lot of fun.**_

"Why don't you guys get in the car." Owen suggested. His hazel eyes met mine and he smiled. "I just want to check if the coast is clear."  
"Zia," I called out, not letting go of Owen's eyes. "You and Franklin get Maisie in the car. We will be right back."  
He raised an eyebrow and slowly shook his head. "You're going with them."  
With my left hand still laid over Owen's on Maisie's back, I slid my right hand up his side and down his arm to lock my fingers with his. He sighed, understanding the urgency in my eyes.  
Maisie, pressed between us moved her head from side to side, trying to look at us at the same time.  
"We will meet you right around back." I promised her.  
Without a word she took Zia's hand and they disappeared back into the house to make it safely to the garage.  
With my hand still tight in Owen's we walked around the house where the dinosaurs had escaped.  
"Hey, look." I pointed at the broken cylinder. Owen knelt beside it, picking at the shards of glass.  
"This is bone." He said, reaching for a broken object.  
"To what?" I asked, not trusting my leg to kneel beside him, I placed my hand on his shoulder to lean over and get a better look.  
"Definitely dinosaur." He dug through the gravel finding more pieces.  
"Indominus," I gasped, when my eyes fell on the plate beside a large piece of the cylinder.  
"They were going to recreate her, but with Blue's DNA." Owen grumbled, taking as much of the bone as he could and shoving it in his pocket. "That's not going to happen."  
"Oh, God." I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from getting sick. "Is that a leg?"  
Owen nodded. "There's an arm over here, too."  
"That's unfortunate." I groaned, trying to keep myself from dry heaving since there wasn't anything in my stomach to get rid of.  
"I think this was Mills." Owen kicked the shoe still attached to the leg.  
"That's amazing, can we go?" I didn't try and hide the sarcasm. He had it coming to him.  
Owen smiled at me as I shifted uncomfortably. "You'll chase after deadly dinosaurs, but get queasy when you see a human limb?"  
"So!" I complained.  
"Ok," Owen took my hand and we walked towards the garage. "Looks like Mills was the last one here. We're the only ones left."  
"Good," I sighed.  
Franklin pulled the car around and stopped in front of us. "Claire! Owen!" Maisie called out from the back seat.  
"Kid trusts us now." Owen whispered.  
"She's got no one else." I shook my head in disbelief.  
"We'll help her."  
I looked up at him. "We barely held onto our relationship before. How are we going to handle adding a kid… especially one like Maisie."  
"One day at a time. If there's one thing I know to be true about you and I, is the strength we hold by surviving together. I was stupid before. I get that." he hooked his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "I've never stopped loving you. We can make it right."  
I smiled through my tears and before I could say anything back to him, his lips were eager against mine. Franklin beeped the horn, making Owen and I jump. I pecked his lips again and sighed. "Sometimes I hate myself for this, but I don't think I could ever stop loving you. No matter how much of an ass you can be."  
"Good." He growled against my lips.  
Franklin got out and handed Owen the keys. "Stay safe you guys. Remember take your time." He handed me Zia's phone since she was able to keep her bag with her. "We will be in touch with what's going on back in the office."  
I hugged Franklin and he shook Owen's hand before hurrying towards another car. Zia waved behind the wheel and sped off.  
There was a roar off in the distance. I backed up until my back hit Owen.  
"Can we go now?" Maisie asked from the back seat. She quickly rolled up her window.  
Owen's hands gripped my waist and pushed me into the passenger seat. We drove in the opposite direction the roars were coming from.  
Owen broke the silence after we have been driving for a while. "We will have to lay low for a few days. At least until we can figure out of we're going to get arrested for kidnapping."  
I peeked over my shoulder at Maisie curled up across the seat, snoring lightly.  
I shook my head. "I still can't believe this is happening."  
Owen sighed and reached over to squeeze my thigh. "I know, we can't even pull over and have makeup sex. You know we're really good at that. Especially when you're still a little mad at me. Makes you more aggressive."  
I shoved his hand away and slapped his arm. "Will you shut up!" I hissed, double checking if Maisie was still asleep. My cheeks flushed red and I looked out my window.  
He laughed and stole a glance in my direction before focusing back on the road. "Come on, you know it's true." His hand reached for my thigh again and I bit my bottom lip. "Yeah," Owen moaned and reached up to poke my lips. "that's what I thought."  
It was a few minutes before I spoke again. "I'm not living out of that van. Certainly not with Maisie."  
He shrugged. "I get it. Right now staying close to the DPG is first priority. Once I have the cabin finished though, that's where we will settle."  
I glanced over at him. "Settle… as a family." The words sounded weird, but I could see images of us sitting on the porch watching Maisie run around the yard. I never realized just how much I wanted a family, until now. Even though the circumstances are messed up, this somehow felt exactly right.  
I let my fingers lace with Owen's resting on my thigh. He didn't answer my statement, but he was smiling. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.  
The car stopped and I blinked my eyes open. "Oh," I gasped sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
He leaned over and kissed me. "It's ok, I like to watch you sleep." He glanced in the back seat where Maisie was still sleeping. "Stay here, I'll get us a room."  
I nodded and locked the doors as soon as his door shut.  
"Where are we?" Maisie groaned.  
I jumped from her unexpected voice. "Owen is getting us a room for the night."  
"I'm tired." She yawned.  
"I know, we all are. We'll get cleaned up and then get some sleep."  
Owen returned with a room key.  
"Ok, Maisie grab your bag so you have a change of clothes." She did as he asked and he opened my door, extending his hand out for support.  
It wasn't until I went to stand up that I realized my leg went stiff during the car ride. I swore under my breath and gripped Owen's shoulders.  
"Yeah," He sighed and scooped me up into his arms. "Had a feeling that was going to happen."  
I took the room key from his hand and got the door open. The room wasn't horrible. Two full size beds lined one wall. There was a large TV and a decent size bathroom. It was your traditional motel room.  
Owen sat me on one of the beds and Maisie collapsed beside me. "Hey," I poked her shoulder. "No falling asleep. Go get in the shower."  
She moaned, but did as I asked. I heard Owen shuffling around behind me and turned to see what he was doing.  
"Is that your bag?" I asked, reaching out to get a better look at the backpack he was digging through.  
"Yeah, Zia kept it with her. I'll go out in the morning to find you new clothes, but this will due for tonight." He tossed me one of his clean t-shirts and underwear.  
"Erm… where did these come from?" I asked, twirling around blue laced underwear in my hand.  
He rolled his eyes. "I like to carry women's underwear in my bag just in case of an emergency."  
I shuddered at the thought and realized exactly where they came from. "Zia gave them to you."  
He shrugged. "My story sounds better."  
The water in the bathroom shut off and Owen collected my clean clothes. "I'll help you—"  
I stood up, ignoring the pain in my leg. "No. I can do it myself."  
"Let me help you. At least let me wrap up your leg so the stitches don't get wet."  
"I have two hands that work perfectly fine." I grabbed the clothes out of his hands.  
He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Always gotta do things on your own. That hasn't changed."  
Maisie came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hands. She looked down at her bare feet and cleared her throat.  
Owen and I exchanged a confused look.  
"Everything ok, kiddo?" Owen asked.  
"Iris helped me brush my hair." She shifted uncomfortably and I caught a tear slide down her cheek. "It's ok though…" She quickly turned back towards the bathroom and dropped her towel on the floor.  
"Hey," I handed my clean clothes to Owen and followed her into the bathroom. "My mom used to brush my hair after I took a shower. I could never reach the back."  
She looked up and smiled at me. Swiping her hand across her cheek, she took a deep breath. "I can't either."  
My leg was starting to throb, so I closed the lid to the toilet and sat down. "Hand me your towel."  
She handed it to me and I turned her so her back was towards me. "You have really pretty hair." I told her, while I ringed out the excess water into the towel.  
She looked down at her hands. "Yours is pretty, too."  
"Thank you," I smiled at the back of her head. Nervously I brought the brush up to comb her hair. I didn't want to hurt her.  
"Don't be afraid to ask Owen or I for anything. Especially if you need help with something. I was nine once, too, you know."  
She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. "Does that mean I get to stay with you? I don't want to go with Mr. Mills."  
Her shoulders shook as she cried. I turned her so she was fully facing me and pulled her down onto my lap, hugging her tight. "Mr. Mills will not be coming for you. I promise." I didn't want to tell her he was dead. Too many people she cared about were gone. She didn't need any more death talk.  
She didn't ask me to explain how I knew. Instead she nodded against my shoulder. "I just want a family. That's all I've ever wanted."  
Being a mom was something I never imagined for myself. I didn't have that maternal instinct like my sister or my mother. A career was always what I went after. I didn't have time to think about settling down and starting a family. Holding Maisie, comforting her sparked something inside me. Her whole life was suddenly revolving around mine. Nothing else mattered to me, but her safety.  
"Oh, sweetheart, that's what we will give you. You're safe with us." It wasn't a lie, I wasn't trying to make her feel better. I was promising her protection the way a mother would protect her child.  
She yawned against my chest and I felt her body relaxing. "Why don't you get into bed. I'm going to get in the shower. Owen will stay with you."  
I helped her to her feet and she slowly made her way out of the bathroom, pausing at the door to look back at me. "Thank you, Claire." She tucked her now untangled hair behind her ear.  
I winked at her. "Anytime."  
Owen appeared at the door, handing me my clothes. "You're good with her."  
I shrugged. "She's been through so much tonight."  
He kissed me quickly and pointed at the saran wrap. "Let me know if you need help."  
I shut the bathroom door and listened to him move to help Maisie into bed.  
The shower was hot on my back and I dropped my chin to my chest to let the water beat down on my neck.  
I tried to be quick because I knew Owen wanted to get cleaned up.  
I bit my bottom lip as I tried to step out of the tub, not wanting to put pressure on my leg. I couldn't hide the whimper when I had no choice.  
The door opened and I gripped the towel tight around me.  
"I heard that." Owen gripped my arms to help me sit on the edge of the tub.  
"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.  
Ignoring me, he knelt in front of me, pushing the towel aside so he could unwrap my leg.  
I gripped the towel against my thigh to try and keep from revealing myself.  
Owen snorted, when he noticed both my hands were holding my towel against me. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He winked.  
I blushed.  
We were silent as he rewrapped my leg. He let his hand rest on my bare thigh and I shivered.  
"Cold?" He asked, running his fingers along my thigh where goosebumps raised on my skin.  
I shook my head. I was far from cold.  
"God, I missed you." He sighed and crushed his lips against mine. I locked my arms around his neck at the same time his hands gripped the back of my thighs to lift me up. My legs wrapped around his hips while he turned us around and placed me on the vanity counter.  
I moaned when his hands moved up my thighs and gripped my hips, pulled me against him.  
"Maisie is out there." I panted against his lips.  
"She's asleep. I know how to be quiet, can't say the same for you, but I'm sure you can try."  
His hands traveled further up my sides until my towel fell to the counter behind me.  
There was nothing else I wanted to focus on, but the feeling of completeness. Owen was in my arms once again, and this time neither of us were letting go.  
We've survived together and made it through being apart. Being apart was not an option for us anymore. There was only one way to survive this messed up world and that's doing it together. I have always been a strong-willed individual, but with Owen at my side it made me even stronger. I never believed in belonging to another person, but fitting together with Owen we belonged to each other.  
Tomorrow we would face the world and keep Maisie safely beside us. Hand in hand we will conquer it all.

 **THE END**


End file.
